Quand les ninjas viennent à la rescousse
by yamashita6
Summary: Alors que Voldemort a le contrôle sur l'Angleterre, l'armée de la lumière n'a plus qu'une solution: demander de l'aide à des ninjas de l'autre côté du monde. naruto/sasuke et drago/harry
1. prologue

Un homme regarde l'océan. Au loin, son pays natal, l'Angleterre,

semble le narguer. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille lui couvre les yeux au grès du vent.

Ses yeux verts émeraudes sont vide.

Harry Potter pense à la guerre. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait quitté son pays, trois ans que Voldemort avait conquis l'Angleterre. La guerre qui jusque là s'était limitée aux sorciers, avait contaminé les moldus.

Il se souvient du sang, des morts. Tous ont dû partir pour survivre. Les espions de l'Ordre ont tous étaient découvert. Severus Rogues, Blaize Zabini, Théodore Nott et Drago Malfoy sont devenus des combattants aux yeux de tous.

Drago...

L'homme qu'il aime en secret depuis des années. Âgée de 20 ans aujourd'hui, comme lui. Il n'a pas pût s'enfuir. Il est prisonnier de ses parents depuis trois ans et a laissé le regard de sa Némésis comme mort.

Harry n'a pas pût le sauver. Pas encore.

Tous les sorciers de l'armée de la lumière sont en deuil. Dumbledore, Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley et bien d'autre, ont laissé leur vie dans cette guerre.

Des sangs purs viennent du monde entiers pour grossir les rangs de l'armée noire. Plus du trois/quart des hybrides soutiennent Voldemort.

Pour avoir une chance de vaincre, une missive a été envoyée aux pays ninjas à l'autre bout du monde. Ces moldus métrisent de techniques pouvant tenir tête à la sorcellerie. Ils sont leur seule chance.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

A l'autre bout du monde, le Japon profite d'une paix relative. En effet, les guerres acharnées entre les villages ninjas se sont enfin terminées avec la mort d'Oroshimaru et la destruction de l'Akatsuki.

De nombreux mort sont à déplorer et les villages se reconstruisent difficilement. La perte de Tsunade a en particulier touché les habitants de Konoha et Naruto, soutenu par ses frères d'armes et son ami Gaara, Kazekage de Suna, a accepté le poste de Hokage.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Des coups se firent entendre. Un homme insomniaque rabattit le drap sur le corps nu de son amant d'une nuit. Il demanda au visiteur d'entrer. Celui-ci entra et s'inclina devant son Kazekage. S'il fût surpris de voir un corps allongé sur son maître, il n'en dit rien. L'homme prit alors la parole:

« Maître Kazekage, une missive importante d'Europe! »

Gaara renvoya l'homme d'un signe de main. Il regarda son amant dormir, passa la main dans ses cheveux, puis se leva. Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre, après avoir admiré un instant le corps allongé sur son lit.

Il convoqua sa sœur, Temari et son beau-frère, Shikamaru. Il n'avait accepté le départ de son frère et stratège Kankuro qu'avec la possibilité qu'il soit remplacé. Son frère était donc partit à Konoha épouser la belle Hinata et sa soeur avait été ravi que son fiancé la rejoigne.

« Qui a dit qu'un monstre été sans cœur? » pensa t-il ironiquement.

Il ouvrit la lettre. Elle venait de France. Quand Temari et son mari rentraient, ils virent dessuite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis Gaara dit:

« Nous partons pour Konoha! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

A Konoha, le jeune Hokage s'ennuyait à mourir. Ses fonctions l'obligeaient à rester dans son bureau pour remplir la paperasse.

Depuis le matin, il voyait défiler ses amis ninjas venant chercher une nouvelle mission pour leurs élèves.

Ils avaient tous bien changé à 20 ans. La mort de Lee et Choji avait été dure à surmonter pour leurs coéquipiers. Shikamaru était partit vivre avec Temari à Suna, Kankuro était venu vivre avec Hinata, Ino et Sakura s'étaient mises ensembles. Neji et Tenten s'étaient eux aussi consolés l'un l'autre et Iruka avait fini par céder à Kakashi.

En fait, il était un des seuls célibataires de l'équipe. Il courrait pourtant après Sasuke depuis des mois, enchainant jeux de séductions sur répliques allumeuses, rien n'y faisait. Sasuke restait de marbre.

Son coéquipier s'était totalement renfermé sur lui-même après avoir tué son frère, Itachi. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Pourtant, Naruto ne le laissait pas indifférent, bien au contraire. Le Hokage le savait, rien qu'en observant les réactions du corps du ténébreux. Il avait alors décidé de ne pas le lâcher. Dès que c'était possible, il se collait à lui, frottait leurs corps, le caressait... mais Sasuke finissait toujours par fuir. Et la situation n'évoluait pas. Naruto devait alors filer sous le jet d'eau froide et sa cabine de douche était devenue sa meilleure amie.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les coups à la porte. Il sursauta donc quand il croisa le regard noir d'un ange brun appuyé sur son bureau.

« Ah! Salut Sasuke! »

Le brun ferma les yeux, essayant de contenir en lui sa colère:

« Naruto! Pourquoi rêve-tu au lieu de travailler? »

« Euuu... »

« Tiens! »

Naruto prit la lettre que lui tendait son ami. Il l'ouvrit et la lit:

« Gaara vient à Konoha demain avec Temari et Shika. Il laisse les commande à son Second. Apparemment, c'est assez grave ! »

Sasuke ne put pas répondre puisque Shizune, qui s'occupait du courrier rentra en courant dans le bureau:

« Naruto!! On vient de recevoir une lettre d'Europe de première importance! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le lendemain, les ninjas de Suna arrivèrent à Konoha.

Après des retrouvailles très touchantes, une équipe fût composée. Les ninjas partant en France étaient: Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neiji, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Shino, Kiba et Naruto, qui laissa le pouvoir à son second.

Il fût décidé que le voyage ne se ferait qu'en bateau ou en train car utiliser des avions été trop dangereux face à leurs nouveaux ennemis.

C'est ainsi que partit l'unité de secours, composée des 15 ninjas d'élites chargés de soutenir les sorciers du clan de la lumière.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

Harry Potter ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était là, assis dans ce fauteuil, un verre de cidre, la boisson locale, à la main. Il observait sa famille de substitution avec un sourire triste.

Hermione et Ron était assis en face de lui, l'un contre l'autre. Sa meilleure amie lisait un livre qui semblait fort passionnant et qui traité des arbustes d'Afrique de l'est. Son mari, lui, la taquinait gentiment en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille. Ils étaient mariés depuis 2 ans maintenant malgré la difficulté que leurs proches avaient eus pour leurs faire comprendre que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques.

Dans un coin de la salle, Dean et Seamus s'embrassaient à en perdre allène. Tout deux avaient la fâcheuse manie de se croire seuls au monde et il n'était pas rare qu'ils soient envoyés dans leur chambre pour exhibitionnisme. Il avait même était nécessaire de leur demander de poser une sort de silence sur leur chambre. Bref, de vrais lapins!

Dans la pièce à côté, un couple s'engueulait et Harry devina avec justesse qu'il s'agissait De son parrain, Sirius, et de Severus, l'abominable-homme-des-cachots-plus-si-abominable-que-ça. De tous les couples qui se formaient depuis trois ans, celui-ci était très certainement le plus surprenant. Surtout lorsqu'on se souvient de la haine qu'ils entretenaient. Pourtant, l'amour que se vouaient les deux hommes devint évident pour tout le monde devant l'inquiétude de l'animagus quand le maître des potions avait perdu sa couverture d'espion. Depuis, ils vivaient une histoire sincère, même si quelque peu bruyante.

Charlie et Bill Weasley étaient tout deux mariés à des jumelles moldues françaises. Ils les avaient rencontré lors de leur arrivé en catastrophe en France et étaient tombés sous le charme des adorables petites brunes. Bill était même papa d'un petit Alexandre et Liza, la femme de Charlie était enceinte de 6 mois.

Les jumeaux Fred et Georges, quant à eux, s'étaient mis ensemble malgré les préjugés. Ils avaient avoué leur amour peu de temps avant le départ d'Angleterre et même si l'accepter avait été dur pour madame Weasley, elle tenait à ce que ses enfants soient heureux.

Remus, lui, était toujours célibataire à cause de sa condition de loup garou qui le complexé grandement. Sirius et Harry eurent beau tout essayer, rien n'y fis. Le lycanthrope n'assumait toujours pas sa différence.

Enfin, Blaise et Théo étaient très proches mais Harry doutait qu'ils se mettent ensemble un jour. Leur relation semblait plus fraternelle. Harry s'était beaucoup rapproché d'eux car l'absence de Drago avait également blessé ses deux meilleurs amis.

Tout le monde avaient bien changé, autant physiquement que mentalement. La guerre et la mise en place de la résistance en avait brisé plus d'un. Mais malgré cela, tous gardaient espoir. Excepté Harry.

Lui n'avait pas trouvé le bonheur et le seul homme pouvant lui redonner le sourire était enfermé en Angleterre. Et malheureusement, quand ils se retrouveraient, ce serait le moment pour lui de combattre Voldemort et d'accomplir la prophétie selon laquelle l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Harry avait depuis longtemps renoncé à sortir vivant de ce combat. Malgré les entraînements intensifs, les cours d'occlumentie et le soutient de ses proches, le jeune homme ne voyait aucun futur. Bien sur, il ferait tout pour emportait son ennemi avec lui. Mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus était de mourir sans avoir dit à Drago combien il l'aimait.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry Potter n'était pas le seul à déprimer. De l'autre côté de la Manche, un jeune homme blessé et abattu regardait le plafond vert pale de sa chambre. Il était allongé sur son lit, ses cheveux blonds, presque blanc, formés une auréole sur son coussin.

La torture physique et morale avait rendu les yeux gris de Drago Malfoy vides et éteints. Sa voix était devenue rauque d'avoir trop crié. Mais cela ne comptait pas pour Drago.

Il pensait à lui, en observant son plafond. Ses yeux à lui étaient d'un beau vert émeraude, contrairement à ce vert pâle et sans vie qui coloré sa chambre.

Depuis trois ans où il était enfermé ici, une seule pensée le retenait chez les vivants. Il allait venir le sauver. Il le lui avait promis, juste avant de s'enfuir.

Lui, cet homme qu'il aimait depuis ci longtemps. « Peut être même depuis toujours »: se dit-il. Drago et Harry s'étaient rencontraient l'année de leurs 11 ans, et ils s'étaient voués une haine farouche et réciproque. Celle-ci s'était vite transformée en un amour démesuré pour le blond. C'est au nom de cet amour que Drago était devenu espion pour l'ordre à seulement 16ans. Il avait même entraîné ses meilleurs amis, Blaise et Théo, fils de mangemorts comme lui, dans l'aventure.

Heureusement, ils avaient pu s'enfuir avec le professeur Rogue lors de cette nuit où, par un procédé de magie noire, le Lord Noir avait identifié ses espions. Il avait été le seul à rester derrière, retenant leurs opposants. Il n'avait eu que le temps de voir son amour lui crié qu'il viendrait le récupérer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il ne s'en était sorti que grâce à ses parents mais n'avait pas réchappé aux tortures quotidiennes.

Il avait appris que les membres de l'ordre et les moldus s'étaient enfuis en France et il en avait été soulagé. Il attendait donc depuis trois ans, que Harry viennent le sauver. Il pourrait alors lui avouer ses sentiments et c'était la seule chose qui le faisait se lever le matin.

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Ce petit sourire qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il pensait à lui. Il sortirait d'ici. Il Lui faisait confiance.

Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, mais je posterai régulièrement pour me faire pardonner.

Laissez vos coms svp et bonne lecture.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3:**

Cela faisait déjà 6h00 qu'ils voyageaient. Ils étaient partis du Sud du Japon et étaient arrivés en Chine, contournant la Corée du Sud et traversant la Mer Jaune. Ils avaient accosté dans les environs de Tianjin, et Naruto et Gaara avaient jugé préférable qu'ils montent les tentes plutôt qu'ils dorment en ville.

Ino, Sakura et Hinata furent employées pour préparer le repas. Shino, Kiba et Kankuro furent assignés à l'installation des couchettes. Tenten et Neji se proposèrent à l'allumage du feu et les autres mirent en place des périmètres de sécurité. En effet, de nombreux pillards trainant dans la région, on était jamais trop prudent.

Quand il fut l'heure de manger, les ninjas se regroupèrent autour du feu. Sakura se cala dans les bras d'Ino, et les autres couples se rapprochèrent. L'ambiance était conviviale et légère, et le groupe d'amis se fît la réflexion que ce genre d'aventure leurs avait manqué.

Quand le repas fût finit, chacun aida à ranger et les tours de garde furent mis en place. Il fût décidé que, comme la région était, malgré les pillards, plutôt tranquille, une seule personne à la fois suffirait. Gaara prît le premier tour, Sasuke le deuxième et Kakashi le troisième.

Pendant que Gaara s'éloignait du campement, les couples réunirent leurs couchettes pour dormir enlacé avec leur bien-aimé. Le calme s'abattit rapidement sur les compagnons malgré le cri au viol d'Iruka lorsque Kakashi chercha un réconfort plus physique auprès de son amoureux.

Naruto décida de dormir près de Sasuke mais, considérant la proximité de ses camarades, il ne tenta rien et le ténébreux pus s'endormir en paix.

Dans le milieu de la nuit, Gaara vint réveiller l'Uchiwa. Lorsqu'il fût éloigné, il réveilla également son ami blond à la demande de celui-ci. Pendant que le Kazekage s'allongeait pour se reposer, n'ayant aucune chance de s'endormir, le réceptacle du démon renard s'approcha discrètement de sa proie. Celle-ci était assise sur un rocher, dos au campement. Arrivé derrière elle, le renard prit son élan et se colla au dos de sa victime. Il pût alors entendre dans un souffle, un « Naruto » exaspéré. Mais, loin de le décourager, cette réaction le fît se serrer encore plus contre le beau brun. Une des mains du Kitsune se faufila sous le t-shirt de son ami. Celui-ci ne pût retenir un frisson alors que les longs doigts retraçaient ses abdos en une caresse légère, ni un léger gémissement lorsque que l'intruse titilla un téton déjà dur. Il frémit d'autant plus lorsque le beau blond posa des baisés papillons sur sa nuque. Mais quand l'autre main commença à vouloir passer la barrière de son pantalon, Sasuke repoussa son Hokage. « Ça suffit Naruto! ». Le dit Naruto décida, dans une intention stratégique, de ne pas continuer son exploration. Il laissa alors une de ses mains à la barrière du caleçon de son ami et son autre main caresser doucement le ventre plat. Il se reposa contre le dos du beau brun et posa son cou sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un collé à l'autre, à admirer le paysage silencieux.

Lorsque plusieurs heures après, ils réveillèrent Kakashi pour le troisième tours de garde, Sasuke laissa Naruto s'endormir contre lui sans faire de remarque. Alors qu'il sentait le souffle du blond dans son cou, le brun se dît qu'il aurait bien du mal à résister plus longtemps aux avances de son camarade.

Le lendemain, le groupe prit un train pour traverser la Chine. Shikamaru parlait stratégie avec Neji. Ino, Sakura, Temari et Tenten parlaient des nouvelles combinaisons de combat pour femme. Hinata se faisait cajoler par son marionnettiste. Kakashi avait convaincu Iruka à s'isoler avec lui. Shino, Kiba, Naruto et Gaara discutaient de tout et de rien. Et enfin, Sasuke regardait le paysage défiler en silence. Naruto jetait d'ailleurs fréquemment des coups d'œil à celui-ci, sous le regard moqueur de Gaara.

Le trajet dura 2 jours et les amis décidèrent de faire une pose et d'attendre le lendemain pour traverser le désert de Takla Makan.

La traversé du désert ne posa pas de difficulté grâce à la maîtrise du sable de Gaara. Ils arrivèrent donc rapidement au Kyrgyzstan qu'ils traversèrent en train.

Le voyage se corsa lorsqu'ils mirent les pieds au Kazakhstan où les tensions locales étaient nombreuses. Il fallu tout le savoir faire diplomatique de Shikamaru et la capacité de Naruto à régler les problèmes les plus délicats pour que la compagnie arrive enfin en Russie 15 jours après.

Ils prirent un train qui les déposa à Omsk car la température ne permettait pas de dormir dehors. Trois chambres de quatre et une chambre de trois furent louées pour la nuit. Skikamaru et Temari se mirent avec Kankuro et Hinata, Ino et Sakura se mirent avec Neji et Tenten, Kakashi et Iruka se mirent avec Shino et Kiba, et par une manipulation démoniaque, Sasuke se retrouva dans la chambre de Naruto et Gaara. Pourtant la nuit fût d'un calme olympien car les ninjas étaient épuisés par les nombreux jours passée sur les routes.

La traversé de la Russie ne posa pas de problème majeurs. Après avoir était arrêtés à Yekaterinburg pour leur accoutrement anormal, les dirigeants de Konoha et de Suna avaient rencontré un haut fonctionnaire de l'armée pour lui expliquer la cause de leur présence en Russie. L'homme politique qui était avant tout un moldu et qui avait entendu parler de la guerre en Europe trouva immédiatement son compte dans l'affaire et signa une autorisation pour la traversé du pays. Le trajet dura tout de même 10 jours.

Ils leur fallut encore 15 jours de train entre Moscou et Prague sans arrêts dans les pays traversés. Ils traversèrent ensuite l'Allemagne en bus et prirent un train en Lorraine pour atteindre Paris où ils prirent un autre train pour la Normandie.

C'est ainsi qu'après presque deux mois de voyage, la troupe arriva au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix en Haute-Normandie.


	5. Chapter 4

**Réponse aux **reviews**: **

666Naku: Tu m'étonne que ça prenne du temps ^^

Pour les reviews anonymes, c'est tout simplement parce que je ne savais même pas que ça existait^^

Je m'explique: je ne comprend absolument pas l'anglais et j'ai déjà miséré pour poster ma fic^^

Sinon, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise^^

Bisous, à bientôt!

**Chapitre 4:**

L'arrivée des Japonais en France fût un soulagement. Les combattants de la lumière voyaient en eux une arme redoutable et Harry eut l'impression qu'un poids s'enlevait de ses épaules.

Par contre, le début de la cohabitation entre les les groupes se fît dans une ambiance gênée. Personne ne savait comment se tenir, ni de quoi parler et même les jumeaux Weasley ne trouvèrent rien pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cependant, rien ne pouvant perturber madame Weasley, reine de l'organisation, elle prît en main l'emménagement des nouveaux combattants. En deux temps trois mouvements, les ninjas se retrouvèrent au troisième étages. Elle leur expliqua que le rez-de-chaussée était utilisé comme lieu de réunion, que le premier étage était le lieu de séjour avec la cuisine qui servait également de salle à manger et un grand salon pouvant accueillir de nombreuses personnes. Les deux derniers étages n'étaient composés que de chambres à couchers pour une ou deux personnes. En réponse à Kankuro, elle leur révéla qu'une vingtaine de personnes vivaient en permanence dans le QG de l'ordre et qu'avec eux, ils seraient donc une quarantaine. Sakura poussa une exclamation de surprise et demanda comment tant de personnes pouvaient vivre dans cet appartement qui ne semblait pourtant pas posséder plus d'un étage vu de l'extérieur. « Ça ma petite, c'est de la magie », répondit la petite femme avec un sourire patient.

La répartition des chambres ne posa pas de problèmes particuliers. Les couples se mirent ensemble, Gaara préféra dormir seul, Shino et Kiba décidèrent d'être dans la même chambre mais avec des lits séparés et Naruto et Sasuke finirent dans des chambres à part malgré les suppliques du beau blond. En quelques coups de baguette, Molly Weasley prépara les chambres et laissa s'installer la compagnie en leurs signalant que le repas serait servi deux heures plus tard.

Quand ce fût l'heure, la petite troupe descendit au premier étage. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, la première chose qu'ils virent fût une armée d'hommes roux. Une autre rousse, mais connue cette fois, pria tout le monde de se mettre à table. Madame Weasley, car c'était bien elle, installa tout le monde. La cuisine et la table avaient été agrandies pour pouvoir accueillir 34 personnes. Les ninjas se mirent tous d'un côté, quinze sorciers se mirent en face et deux fois deux personnes se mirent aux extrémités.

Pendant que celle qui c'était proclamée maîtresse de maison servait le repas, un homme roux d'une cinquantaine d'années se leva et s'adressa aux nouveaux venus. « Bonsoir jeune gens. Je suis Arthur Weasley, le mari de Molly. Je vais faire les présentations. Alors, en bout de table à droite, vous avez mon fils Charlie et sa femme Liza. A côté de Liza se trouvent Elodie, sa soeur jumelle, son fils Alexandre qui a 2ans et encore à côté un autre de mes fils Bill, qui est le papa d'Alexandre. Ensuite vous avez Fred et George, les jumeaux et mes fils. Puis il y a Severus, Sirius et Remus. Ensuite vous avez Harry, Hermione et Ron son mari et mon fils également. Enfin, vous avez Dean, Seamus et en bout de table Théo et Blaise. »

Si les ninjas furent impressionnaient par la grande quantité de Weasley, ils n'en dirent rien. Iruka se leva alors sous le regard amoureux de Kakashi, et présenta à son tour ses compagnons. « Alors, de gauche à droite, nous avons Shino, Kiba, moi-même, mon compagnon Kakashi, Neji et sa femme Tenten, Hinata et son mari Kankuro. A côté se trouve les deux dirigeants de nos villages: Gaara et Naruto. Après Naruto, voici Sasuke, Sakura et Ino. Et enfin, Temari et son mari Shikamaru. »

Le repas fût très convivial. Après les présentations, Shikamaru raconta comment s'était passé le voyage. Kankuro fût amusé de voir Shino se faire draguer par son voisin de table, Blaise.

Naruto et Harry s'observaient sans animosité. Le blond trouvait que le brun dégageait une force incroyable ce qui, avec son apparence chétive, le rendait assez mystérieux. Le jeune sorcier, de son côté, était intrigué par l'aura qui se dégageait de Naruto, mais aussi de Gaara. Cette aura était aussi noire que celle d'un sorcier utilisant la magie noire et pourtant, inexplicablement, il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle envers les deux hommes. Harry et Sirius s'envoyèrent des coups d'œil conspirateur quand il virent le regard intéressé que posait le Kazekage sur leur ami loup-garou. Alors que le regard du survivant et de l'hokage se croisait, les deux jeunes gens surent qu'ils trouveraient en l'autre un ami, un complice et un confident.

Quand le repas fût finit et que la table fût débarrassée en deux coups de baguette magique, la petite troupe se dirigea vers le salon. Alexandre fût couché après de nombreuses embrassades. Un grand canapé en carré fût magiquement installé. Les couples s'enlacèrent amoureusement. Gaara se mît discrètement aux côtés de Remus qui, n'ayant pas compris ses intentions, lui sourit. Le Kazekage fût éblouit par le sourire de ce bel homme aux yeux si tristes. Shino laissa Blaise s'installer prêt de lui et Kiba s'assit à côté de Théo à qui il fît un sourire ravageur. Le petit Théo, si timide, piqua un fard phénoménal sous le regard moqueur mais attendrit de l'assemblée. Harry adressa un sourire moqueur à Naruto quand celui-ci se colla à Sasuke. Il s'installa sur le canapé à l'opposé de son nouvel ami qui lui fît un clin d'œil complice.

Ce fût Naruto qui prît la parole. Il raconta l'histoire de leurs deux villages. Il explique tout d'abord l'organisation politique et économique des villages ninjas puis les fonctions de Hokage et Kazekage. Il raconte ensuite la guerre contre Oroshimaru et contre l'Akatsuki. Il parla également des démons et ne cacha pas leurs liens avec Gaara et lui. A la demande de monsieur Weasley, toujours aussi fan des moldus, il dît deux mots sur les techniques ninjas. Gaara fît même une démonstration de sa maîtrise du sable sous le regard ébahi des sorciers. L'homme du désert fût secrètement ravi du respect qu'il lût dans les yeux du châtain aux côtés duquel il s'était rassit.

Un peu plus tard, ce fût Harry qui prît la parole. Il raconta en deux mots son histoire, son lien avec Voldemort et son status de Survivant. Il mît au courant les ninjas de la prophétie-plus-si-secrète-que-ça, sous les regards tristes de l'assemblée. Il raconta la première guerre et l'échec du Lord Noir, puis le retour de celui-ci et la deuxième guerre. Il leurs parla du départ en France et de l'organisation de la résistance. Il leurs apprit ensuite qu'à la mort de Dumbledore, un grand sorcier qui était directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, il avait récupéré le statut de chef de l'ordre du phénix.

Quand il eut finis, les jumeaux décidèrent pour alléger l'ambiance de faire une démonstration de leur magie. Après une heure à discuter avec des coussins devenus blagueur et des tasses à thé qui jouaient à celle qui sautera le plus loin, les compagnons décidèrent de se coucher.

Sasuke fût jaloux de la complicité entre Harry et son blond. L'ayant remarqué, le dit blond, plus que ravi de cette réaction, déposa un baisé papillon sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il laissa donc un brun cloué sur place dans le couloir et entra dans sa chambre avec un sourire niait.

Très vite le QG de l'ordre du phénix se retrouva dans le silence le plus complet. Seulement deux personnes ne dormait pas. La première parce qu'elle était insomniaque, et la deuxième parce qu'elle pensait douloureusement à un beau blond qui lui avait prit son cœur et qui se trouvait toujours de l'autre côté de la Manche.


	6. Chapter 5

Reviews:

Kaomisha: En fait, je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire si vite mais comme j'ai été malade, j'ai eu plus de temps. Et maintenant, j'ai du temps grâce aux grèves. Mais promis, j'essaierais de ne pas poster trop vite! Ou au moins pas plus d'un chapitre par semaine.

En tout cas, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise! En plus j'ai eu trop du mal à la poster parce que je ne comprend vraiment rien en anglais lol. A bientôt, et bonne lecture ^^

666Naku: C'est fait XD. Sinon oui, je prévois trois couples mélangés. Je trouve le Remus/Gaara particulièrement mignon, pas toi? Merci pour tes coms^^ A bientôt, kissous!

**Message Urgent**

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que veut dire :

The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription

SVP, merci d'avance!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5: **

Le lendemain, les personnes dormant dans la battisse se réveillèrent les uns après les autres. Ce fût par groupes hétérogènes que tout le monde descendit déjeuner.

Ce matin-là, Blaise c'était réveillé tôt. Il avait vite repéré Shino à l'arrivée des japonais. Ce jeune homme mystérieux, avec ses lunettes noires et le visage à moitié couvert l'avait tout d'abord intrigué, puis franchement intéressé. Il se prépara donc à conquérir l'amoureux des insectes.

Les personnes présentes à table, s'aperçurent vite du but que c'était fixé l'ancien espion et regardèrent amusés le jeune homme draguer son étrange compagnon qui, lui, restait impassible.

Kiba, franchement moqueur, décida de s'allier avec Blaise pour qu'ils s'aident mutuellement dans leur quête. En attendant, il réfléchissait à un nouveau moyen de faire rougir l'adorable petit Théo qui dormait toujours à cette heure.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Un gémissement contrarié s'éleva dans l'air.

« Sirius, arrête! »

« Tu es sûr? »

« Oui, laisse moi dormir. »

« Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment sûr? »

« Oui tu.. HUM, non arrête Ah...; »

« Tu veux ...Hum...vraiment que j'm'arrête? »

« Non... aah...T'a...hum...t'arrête...ahh...pas!! »

Obéissant à son amant, Sirius s'enfonça sous les draps, régalant son Severus de caresses et de baisés de plus en plus osés.

Des gémissements d'extase retentirent dans la pièce.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Hey Iruka! »

« ... »

« Iruka! Chéri! »

« Hummm... Quoi? »

« Tu dors? »

« Plus maintenant... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Ben tu sais, après deux mois d'abstinence! »

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et observa son amant aux cheveux argentés. Quand il vît la proportion de son problème, il fût prit de remords. C'était en effet de son initiative qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour durant le voyage. Il avait estimé que ce n'était pas une chose à faire quand des enfants dormaient à côté. Malgré les protestations de son homme qui argumentait qu'à vingt ans, les mômes n'étaient plus des gosses, Iruka avait été intraitable.

Pour se faire pardonner, mais aussi parce qu'il en avait très envi, le brun commença à déshabiller le ninja copieur tout-en l'embrassant. S'en suivit une matinée de débauche, destinée à rattraper deux mois de frustration.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Un homme silencieux se glissa derrière sa proie, il s'approcha lentement pour ne pas se faire repérer, il se pencha délicatement jusqu'à ce que son souffle caresse l'oreille convoitée.

« Bonjour Théodore. »

Le dît Théodore sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge prouva sa gène et sa timidité.

« Euuu... salut Kiba »

Le jeune homme lança un regard de détresse à son meilleur ami qui passait derrière. Mais l'abominable lâcheur qu'est Blaise Zabini fît un clin d'œil complice à son tourmenteur et sortît de la pièce. Après un dernier regard noir à la porte, Théo dût se faire une raison: il était condamné à tenir la conversation avec un jeune homme qui était loin de le laisser indifférent.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Naruto abordait un faux sourire sur les lèvres. Faux sourire destiné à cacher sa peine et son cœur tous les jours un peu plus défait.

Après avoir passé la nuit avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres, le blond était sortit de la chambre de bonne humeur. Mais son moral était retombé brusquement alors que le brun qui occupait ses pensées, passait à côté de lui sans le calculer.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire. Il faisait pourtant tout pour approcher l'homme qui lui avait prit son cœur mais, lorsqu'il pensait avoir fait un pas en avant, le brun le détrompait l'instant d'après.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il s'assit aux côtés de son nouvel ami, Harry, qui était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. « Salut. »

Harry se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et lui fît un sourire triste. « Salut. »

Ils restèrent là, sans parler, pendant quelques minutes. Puis Naruto prît la parole. Il raconta son enfance, le sacrifice de son père, le quatrième Hokage, lorsqu'il était bébé, la cohabitation dans son corps avec le démon renard. Et puis il lui parla de Sasuke. Leur rivalité, le travail en équipe, le départ de Sasuke pour le camps ennemi, les recherches pour le retrouver, le retour du brun, la guerre... puis les sentiments pour le ténébreux. Pendant qu'il vidait son sac, Harry l'écoutait. Il était touché par le malheur qu'avait vécu le jeune homme. Il se trouva plusieurs points communs avec lui, en commençant par son âge et ses responsabilités. En effet, comme lui, Naruto n'avait que vingt ans mais, sans lui avoir laissé le choix, les gens lui avaient également confié leur monde.

Quand ce fût à Harry de parler, le blond se fît la même remarque. Ils étaient vraiment semblable. Et Harry expliqua son mal-être, la responsabilité sur ses épaules, son enfance dans une famille qui ne voulait pas de lui, le manque qu'avait causé la mort de ses parents. Puis, il lui parla de Drago. Pour la première fois, Harry avoua à voix haute ses sentiments pour le blond. En effet, même si tout le monde savait ce qu'il ressentait, il n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque.

Il raconta alors la rencontre avec sa Némésis, leurs années de haine, de confrontations, de jalousie. Puis révéla l'amour naissant, les coups d'œil discret, l'inquiétude sincère quand le jeune homme avait une mission, la trêve d'un commun accord sans en avoir jamais parlé, le départ d'Angleterre sans le blond et enfin, les années à attendre de pouvoir le sauver.

Quand le blond vît les larmes sur les joues de son ami, il le prît dans ses bras. Ils firent un pacte: Harry aiderait le blond à conquérir son brun et Naruto l'aiderait lui, à sauver son amour. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, se réconfortant l'un l'autre.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Sasuke était assis dans les escaliers menant au second étage. De là où il se trouvait il pouvait voir Naruto et Harry parler. Son cœur se serra à cette image. Ses yeux le brulaient. Quand le blond enlaça le jeune sorcier,il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Les larmes tombaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puissent les retenir. Son cœur était brisé. Il avait trop attendu, trop douté et son ami s'était tourné vers un autre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et prît une décision. Il allait les laisser tranquille. Naruto méritait de vivre heureux avec tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Il ne se mêlerait pas de son couple. Il se contenterait de le regarder de loin vivre sa vie. Et qu'importe s'il avait l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre, que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, il se fît le serment de disparaître plutôt que de causer du soucis au beau blond.

Il s'endormit ainsi, des larmes pleins les yeux, les joues humides et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Tous les habitants de la maisonnée était endormis. Non, pas tous. Une ombre silencieuse se déplaçait discrètement. Elle s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'elle aperçut une personne assise sur la fenêtre du salon. C'était un homme. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient perdus à l'extérieur. Il été assis sur le rebord devant la vitre, ses genoux repliés contre son torse.

L'ombre s'avança dans la pièce.

« Bonsoir Gaara. »

Le jeune homme ne sursauta pas. Il détourna légèrement ses yeux afin de voir le reflet de l'homme sur la vitre.

« Bonsoir Remus. »

Remus conjura d'un sort un fauteuil qu'il dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le rouquin se tourna vers lui, appuyant son dos contre la vitre. Il apperçut les cernes de l'homme lui faisant face. Il semblait vraiment épuisé.

« Pourquoi ne dort-tu pas Remus? Tu m'a l'air crevé! »

Le châtain lui fît un sourire triste. « Je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est la pleine lune demain soir. » Il rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis il paniqua. Le Kazekage semblait l'apprécier, mais s'il lui révélait son problème, il le fuirait lui aussi. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation.

Gaara, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi la pleine lune semblait peser au plus vieux. Mais quand il aperçut son regard bouleversé, il ne pût retenir le besoin de protection qui montait en lui.

« Explique-moi Remus »

« Je ne veux pas que tu me rejette. »

« Je ne le ferais pas, je te le promet . »

« Comment puis-je en être sûr? Tu me dis ça maintenant, mais après tu sera terrifié, comme les autres. Ou pire, tu me regardera avec pitié, je ne le supporterai pas! »

« Le regard des autres n'a pas à compter pour toi. Mais pour te montrer que rien de ta part ne me dérangera, je vais te révéler mon secret. Après ce sera ton tour. Es-tu d'accord? »

Remus réfléchît quelques secondes puis hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Bien, si je ne dors pas, c'est que je suis insomniaque. Tu sais que j'ai en moi un démon? », Acquiescement, « Aujourd'hui, je le maîtrise totalement et il ne me cause que peut de problème. Mais quand j'étais plus jeune, je ne pouvais pas dormir de peur qu'il prenne possession de mon corps. Le temps est passé mais le sommeil ne revient pas. Maintenant que je pourrai dormir, le sommeil me fuit. As-tu peur de moi? » Signe de négation, « Alors tu vois! A toi maintenant! »

Rassuré, Remus lui expliqua sa condition de loup garou. Quand il eut fini, il releva timidement ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé. Ce qu'il y vît le laissa stupéfait. Loin d'y voir se refléter le dégoût, il y vît de la tendresse et un peu d'amusement. Avec un sourire ironique, Gaara déclara: « En fait, on est assez semblable. On a tous les deux une entité en nous qui nous pourris la vie! » Face à cette réaction, Remus eut un rire amusé. L'homme du désert eut un sourire attendris à l'entente de ce son qu'il trouva merveilleux.

Les deux hommes discutèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée des renforts. Un nouveau couple s'était formé. Kiba n'avait pas eu de mal à conquérir Théo qui était déjà intéressé. Depuis, il n'était pas rare de voir le le sorcier se collait contre son amant ou se réfugier dans ses bras. Si Kiba s'était montré peu enclin aux débordements amoureux en public, il avait vite apprit à combler le besoin d'affection quasi-constant de son petit-ami.

Les autres couples avaient eux aussi profité du calme pour se câliner, se levant tard et se couchant plus tôt.

Gaara et Remus était devenus de bons amis même si le rouquin ne cachait que peu ses intentions plus profonde envers le châtain.

Harry et Naruto s'étaient beaucoup rapprochaient et le brun soutint le blond devant l'indifférence de Sasuke. D'ailleurs celui-ci cachait tant bien que mal sa peine. Il devenait froid avec tout le monde pour garder son masque en place. Il sentait bien qu'au moindre faux pas, celui-ci se fissurerait et qu'il n'y aurai plus de retour en arrière possible.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

En ce vendredi matin, Blaise était dépité. Il était presque prêt à baisser les bras. Il n'avait jamais croisé de personne aussi insensible et indifférent que Shino. Pourtant, il faisait des efforts, des tonnes d'efforts. On pouvait même dire qu'il avait tout essayait! Il tirait la chaise du brun quand celui-ci voulait s'asseoir, geste inutile mais que tous les hommes et femmes qu'il avait fréquenté trouvaient mignon. Il tapait à sa porte tous les matins à 9h00 pile car il détestait se lever plus tard mais qu'il haïssait les sonneries de réveils. Il lui préparait même son thé! Il le laissait infuser 4 minutes exactement et y rajoutait un demi sucre. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il réalisait tous les petits gestes utiles pour le bien-être de sa proie. Il avait fait un échange de renseignements avec Kiba. Il lui avait avoué toutes les petites lubies de Théo en échange de celle de Shino.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Le mystérieux brun semblait apprécier les attentions, sinon, il les refuserait, mais ne semblait pas vouloir d'une quelconque relation avec le sorcier.

Blaise poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Shino, installé dans un fauteuil prés de lui, se détourna de son journal, préalablement acheté par Blaise. Il n'en montrait rien mais était très amusé du jeu du brun. Celui-ci manquait cruellement de finesse et pourtant, il ne c'était pas encore déclaré franchement. Pour le faire mariner, Shino avait donc décidé d'attendre sa demande. Mais, par pitié pour le beau brun, il lui tendît la perche:

« Que se passe t-il Blaise? »

Le brun fît une moue exaspérée que son voisin trouva à croquer.

« Devine »

Franchement amusé, Shino joua les naïfs.

« Je ne sais pas moi! S i tu ne parle pas, comment veux-tu qu'on comprenne? »

Blaise envoya sa tête en arrière et la posa sur le dossier du fauteuil.

« Est-ce toi qui es aveugle ou moi qui ne suis définitivement pas doué? »

« De quoi parle tu donc? »

« Tu n'a jamais rien vu de mon jeu envers toi? »

Shino se leva, posa son journal sur une table basse en face des fauteuils et s'assit sur le dossier du fauteuil occupé par le brun. Pour accélérer les choses, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa. Blaise pencha légèrement la tête vers lui et ferma les yeux, appréciant le massage.

« Tu sais Blaise, j'ai remarquais ton jeu de suite. Mais si tu ne me dis pas clairement ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas répondre à tes attentes. »

Blaise rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Shino. Il ancra ses yeux aux siens et déclara:

« C'est toi que je veux! »

Shino se laissa glisser pour se retrouver sur les genoux du brun. Il se mît à cheval sur lui et approcha son visage du sien. Après un « Ben voila! », destiné remporter la manche, il posa ses lèvres sur celles lui faisant face. Blaise passa ses bras derrière son dos. Le baisé s'approfondit devenant langoureux, puis passionné. Les mains de Blaise passèrent sous les vêtements de Shino, descendant et montant en une douce caresse le long de la colonne vertébrale. Celles du brun se perdirent dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

C'est ainsi que les retrouvèrent madame Weasley qui les renvoya dans leurs chambres. D'un commun accord, le nouveau couple partît récupérer les affaires de Shino pour les installer dans la chambre de Blaise qu'ils partageraient. Ce qu'ils firent dans cette chambre le reste de la matinée ne nous regarde point, laissons leur leur intimité.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

En fin d'après midi, un aléa bouleversa la tranquillité des membres de l'ordre. Charlie Weasley entra en catastrophe dans la maison pour prévenir qu'une attaque avait lieu dans un centre commercial moldu.

Les ninjas étant devenus des membres de l'ordre, tous partirent au combat. Madame Weasley, les jumelles et le petit Alexandre furent les seuls à rester dans le QG. Ils préparèrent le maximum de chose pour accueillir s'il le fallait des blessés.

Le centre commercial avait été évacué et seuls quelques moldus se battaient encore contre l'ennemi. Les mangemorts n'étant qu'une vingtaine, ils furent vite mis hors d'état de nuire.

Seulement, une femme qui semblait être la chef du groupe, put s'enfuir. N'écoutant que son courage, Naruto s'élança à sa poursuite. Il fît un multiclonage et rattrapa rapidement la fugueuse. Celle-ci supprima tous les clones avec ses sorts. Naruto profita de la diversion pour l'attaquer au sabre. Il la blessa gravement à la jambe mais la sorcière riposta. Elle lança un doloris au blond qui s'écroula par terre, hurlant de douleur. La femme eut un rire un peu fous en appréciant le spectacle.

Il fallut encore quelques instants aux autres pour arriver en courant. Ils s'occupèrent de la femme, libérant Naruto du sort. Celui-ci s'évanouit sous le coups de la douleur. Sasuke qui avait été terrifié de perdre son blond, envoya valser toutes ses résolutions et le prît dans ses bras. Harry, le visage fermé, prît le brun par le bras et les transplana tous les trois au QG où Molly prit en charge le blond.

Au centre commercial, Sirius s'avança vers la captive. Il lui lança un regard haineux. « Belle prise les gars! Salut cousine! Alors, ma très chère Bellatrix, qu'est-ce que ça fait de perdre sa liberté si soudainement? »

La châtain eu un rire fous. « Mais mon cher cousin, vous ne me garderez pas. Mon maître viendra me sauver! »

« Ouais c'est ça! En attendant, tu gagne un charmant séjour aux cachots de l'ordre! Emmenez-la! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Sasuke était mort d'inquiétude au chevet du blond. Celui-ci n'avait jamais été aussi pâle. Il semblait endormi, mais le brun savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Molly avait été claire: le doloris été très douloureux! Y avoir été confronté si longtemps et pour la première fois pouvait avoir des conséquences dramatiques sur la raison du blond. Il fallait espérer que Naruto se réveille rapidement, avec toutes ses facultés mentale. Alors que le brun était aux bords des larmes, Harry lui tint fermement l'épaule pour lui offrir son soutient. Il ne pouvait faire que cela pour le blond: soulager la peine de celui qu'il aime. Harry espérait sincèrement que son ami s'en sortirait. Il ne supporterai pas d'affronter une nouvelle perte.

Ce soir-là, le QG de l'ordre semblait être en deuil.


	7. Chapter 6

Reviews:

Kaomisha: Merci pour le renseignement! Je dois dire que je suis assez perdue avec ce site, même s'il est génial!! Pour les fautes, je suis désolée, j'essaie pourtant au maximum de les corriger!

Pour Akamaru, en fait, je me suis aussi posée la question et dans ce chapitre, j'expliquerai ce qui est arrivé à Akamaru. Ça me donne une idée d'anecdote intéressante donc merci ^^

Et sinon, j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre bon!

Aller, gros bisous et à bientôt.

666Naku: Malheureusement, les ramens ne sont pas une spécialité en France. Mais pour toi, j'essaierai d'intègrer une anecdote spéciale ramens dans le prochain chapitre. Merci pour la traduction. Gros bisous et bonne lecture!

Sati-san: Voici la suite ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

Encore une question, pour le « traffic » de ma fiction, j'imagine que visitors c'est visiteurs XD mais qu'est-ce que Hits ? Merci d'avance ^^ Bisous, à bientôt!

**/!\ ATTENTION!!! Dans ce chapitre il y a un lemon! C'est mon premier lemon yaoi donc svp, laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, pour me critiquer ou pour me donner des conseils!! Merci! /!\**

**Chapitre 6:**

Personne ne pût dormir vraiment cette nuit là. Ni la nuit qui suivit. La maison où logeait l'Ordre, restait silencieuse quelque soit l'heure. Naruto avait plongé dans un comas léger et le médicomâge venu l'examiner, n'avait pas su dire si le blond garderait toute ses facultés mentales.

Si les sorciers étaient tristes de l'état de Naruto, les ninjas, eux, étaient totalement ravagés.

Sakura semblait prête à fondre en larme en permanence. Ino restait donc prêt d'elle, la soutenant malgré sa propre détresse. Les autres couples s'étaient également soudés ensemble, instinctivement, se soutenant les uns les autres. Kakashi et Iruka s'isolaient souvent dans leur chambre. Kakashi était très touché par l'absence de son hokage qui avait été son élève mais il se montra fort pour son amant qui, lui, considérait Naruto comme son fils.

Blaise soutenait Shino du mieux qu'il pouvait. Même si le dresseur d'insectes ne le montrait pas, il était lui aussi touché par le problème de son ami alors le brun le gardait dans ses bras, gardant le silence.

Théo de son côté ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour son amant. Il se montrait donc présent en attendant que le ninja lui dise ce dont il avait besoin.

Cette situation rapprocha énormément Remus et Gaara. Ce dernier, tout comme Shino, ne montrait rien de ses sentiments. Mais le loup-garou ressentait le mal-être du Kazekage. Il n'était donc plus rare de les retrouver enlacé, malgré que leurs rapports reste amicaux.

Mais la personne qui était surement le plus touché par le coma du blond était Sasuke. Depuis le retour du centre commercial, il n'avait pas quitté le chevet de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne s'en allait que pour aller aux toilettes ou pour assister aux réunions journalières de l'ordre. Il refusait même de le quitter pour manger ou dormir. Harry décida donc d'apporter les repas au brun et de manger avec lui, et Madame Weasley installa un lit de camp près de l'Hokage.

Sasuke était totalement détruit. Il lui arrivait même d'avoir des crises de larmes plusieurs fois par jours. Il avait du mal à détacher les yeux de son ange. Il était ravagé, ayant même du mal à respirer. Son cœur semblait s'arrêter quand le visage du blond montrait des signes de douleur.

La présence du survivant lui était bénéfique. Il avait vite compris que le brun n'éprouvait que de l'amitié pour Naruto et que son cœur battait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Une sorte de lien silencieux s'était alors formé entre les deux hommes. Le sorcier venait plusieurs heures par jours soutenir le jeune ninja par sa présence discrète et celui-ci lui en était reconnaissant.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Théodore s'approcha de son amant. Kiba était assis sur un fauteuil du salon, le regard dans le vide. Pour sortir le jeune homme de sa peine et de son angoisse, le sorcier avait acheté une surprise à son petit-ami. Il s'arrêta donc devant le brun.

« Kiba? Tu peux monter avec moi dans la chambre s'il-te-plait? »

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui.

« Qu'y a t-il Théo? »

« Ce n'est rien de grave mon cœur. Mais j'ai une surprise pour toi et j'aimerai te la donner si tu le veux bien? »

« Une surprise? Je te suis! »

Théodore eut un léger sourire en voyant son brun piqué de curiosité. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que rien n'intéressait celui-ci et il était flatté que ce soit lui qui le sortait de sa torpeur.

Les deux amants montèrent donc à l'étage. Arrivés dans leur chambre, Théo fît s'asseoir son chéri sur le lit et lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Kiba obéit donc. Après quelques minutes, il reçut dans ses bras une peluche. Surpris, il ouvrit alors les yeux. A défaut d'une peluche, il trouva sur ses genoux une véritable boule de poil le regardant avec intérêt. Il avait sur lui un chiot noir définitivement adorable. Son amant s'installa prêt de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille, posant son menton sur son épaule.

« Kankuro m'a raconté ce qui était arrivé à ton chien. Je me suis dis que ça te ferait du bien d'avoir un nouveau compagnon, même s'il ne remplacera pas totalement ton ancien complice. »

Kiba, les larmes aux yeux, serra contre lui la peluche vivante. Il se souvint alors de la dernière bataille contre l'Akatsuki où son ami Akamaru était mort, entrainant avec lui Kisame.

« Merci Théo, je suis vraiment heureux. Il a un nom? »

« Non, c'est à toi de lui en trouver un. »

« Je vais l'appeler... Kotaru! C'est bien non? » Demanda t-il le regard lumineux.

« Oui, c'est bien. » Répondit le jeune sorcier avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai te remercier. »

« Ton sourire me suffis largement comme dédommagement. »

Kiba posa alors Kotaru à terre et se tourna vers son homme. Il posa une main derrière sa nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Théo ouvrit ses lèvres, approfondissant le baisé. Le ninja renversa alors son amant sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui. Ils séparèrent leurs bouches par manque d'air et celle de Kiba glissa dans le cou de son amant. Il entreprit ensuite de remercier son sorcier comme il se doit.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Trois jours passa à se rythme puis, sans signe annonciateur, un élément vient perturber le train-train de l'ordre du phénix.

Naruto cligna des yeux. La luminosité de la pièce lui fît plisser les yeux. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Quand il sentit que sa tête arrêtait de tourner, il les rouvrit. Et là, il se pensa dans un rêve. Le brun qui faisait battre son coeur était endormi à ses côtés, la tête contre le matelas de son lit. Le blond se redressa doucement et regarda dormir son bel ange. Il passa délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'endormi.

Sentant la caresse, Sasuke s'éveilla. Il vît alors deux billes bleus comme le ciel le regardaient. Il se perdît un instant dans cet océan de douceur avant qu'une information capitale monte à son cerveau: Naruto était réveillait. Il fondît alors en larmes et se jeta dans les bras du blond. Celui-ci vît alors un autre brun dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry lui fît un clin d'œil complice et Naruto le remercia d'un sourire sincère. Le sorcier referma alors discrètement la porte derrière lui et posa un sort de verrouillage et de silence sur elle. Il s'éloigna, laissant leur intimité aux deux ninjas réciproquement amoureux.

Dans la chambre, Naruto entoura le brun de ses bras et posa un baisé dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Sasuke se leva précipitamment. Une lueur incompréhensive et inquiète apparut dans les yeux de l'Hokage. Il se demanda s'il avait mal interprété le geste de son ami. Mais celui-ci le détrompa quand il prît son visage en coupe et plongea un regard mort d'inquiétude dans celui de son compagnon d'arme.

« Naruto, tu vas bien? Tu as mal à la tête? Tu as des trous de mémoires? Tu te sens incohérent? Répond-moi, c'est important! Tu risque d'avoir des liaisons inquiétantes! »

Devant cette avalanche de questions, Naruto prît les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie! »

Pour confirmer ses dires, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du beau brun. Puis il essuya de sa bouche les larmes sur ses joues. « Je t'aime Sasuke. », lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. Il mordilla ensuite le lobe et descendît dans le cou qu'il lécha. Malgré que les méandres du plaisir emportaient déjà le brun, il redressa l'homme et replongea son regard dans le sien. « Moi aussi je t'aime, Naruto. » Il se jeta alors sur ses lèvres. Le baisé devint très vite passionné. Les deux hommes étaient ravagés par le plaisir. Sasuke s'allongea alors sur son blond. Quand les membres déjà durci de désir des deux hommes se rencontrèrent, ceux-ci gémirent de concert. Fiévreux, le brun bougea son bassin faisant se frotter les deux bosses. L'Hokage aida son futur amant à enlever son haut. Puis ce fût son tour et ils se retrouvèrent torses nus. Sasuke rejeta aux pieds du lit le draps qui séparait leurs deux corps. Il descendît alors le long du torse de son ange, le parsemant de baisés brulants. Sous les gémissements de plaisir de son blond, il remonta s'occuper des tétons. Alors qu'il en prit un dans la bouche, le mordillant et le suçant, il défit le jean et le baissa. Naruto se cambra pour l'aider et il en profita pour enlever également son caleçon. Il se retrouva donc contre le jeune homme totalement nus. Ravagé par le désir, il descendit directement jusqu'au sexe du blond qu'il prît d'un coup dans sa bouche. Naruto poussa un cri qui dévasta le peu de raison qu'il restait au brun. Celui-ci entama alors un vas et viens rapide sous le sons des gémissements de son amant. Son dit amant était totalement perdu dans son plaisir.

Après quelques instants de cette délicieuse torture, il sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. « Sasuke...aahh... je..je vais...hum... je vais venir! ». Mais le brun continua ses mouvements sur son sexe douloureux et il éjacula dans un râle de bien-être. Loin d'en être dégouté, son amant avala la semence et lécha le sexe ramolli pour le nettoyer. Il remonta ensuite, échangeant un baisé langoureux avec son amoureux, lui faisant gouter sa semence. Naruto, toujours perdu dans son monde de plaisir, défit le jean de Sasuke. Il le fît descendre en même temps que son boxer. Quand les deux furent nus, les caresses reprirent de plus belle. Le brun se redressa doucement et enroula les jambes de son blond dans son dos. Il entreprit de torturer de nouveau les tétons de son anges en lui présentant ses doigts. Naruto les prit en bouche et les lécha délicatement. Quand ils furent bien lubrifiés, Sasuke enfonça un premier doigt en lui. Il récolta un gémissement de douleur et fourra sa langue dans la bouche du blond pour détourner son attention. Quand son amant fût détendu, il inséra en lui un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Il entama un mouvement de vas et viens et les gémissements de douleur firent place à des soupirs de plaisir. Après quelques instants, il retira ses doigts provoquant un grognement de frustration. Il les remplaça alors pas son sexe dressé. Il s'enfonça d'abord totalement en lui et poussa un râle de bonheur de en se sentant enserré par l'antre chaude. Il arrêta ensuite tout mouvement pour habituer le blond à sa présence. Il enferma son sexe dans sa main et le masturba délicatement pour le détendre. Quand le blond commença à gémir de plaisir, Sasuke entama un mouvement de vas et viens. Quand il toucha sa prostate, le blond poussa un cri d'extase. Le brun fit alors de puissant coups de rein, frappant encore et encore la prostate de son amant. Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus puissants. Sasuke recommença à masturber son blond. Celui-ci jouit entre leurs deux ventres. Sentant l'antre se resserrer sur son sexe, le brun éjacula à son tour, au plus profond de son amour. Il s'affala contre Naruto en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Il enfouit son nez dans son cou et y posa un baisé amoureux. Après un instant, il se retira doucement de son amant. Il attrapa le drap et les recouvrit avec. Il se rallongea contre son blond. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Les jours qui suivirent furent empli de joie. Tout le monde fût ravi du retour du blond. Le médicomâge fit passer des examens au blond et en déduit qu'il n'avait aucune séquelle mentale. La deuxième grande nouvelle était bien sur la mise en couple de Naruto et Sasuke.

Une réunion des membres de l'ordre fut organisée. Les sorciers ne voulant pas commettre deux fois la même erreur, organisèrent des cours pour que les ninjas ne soient pas trop démunis face à la sorcellerie. Il fut également décidé que lorsque les nouveaux membres de l'ordre seraient près, il serait temps d'organiser le sauvetage de Drago Malefoy. Harry accueilli cette proposition les larmes aux yeux. Il fut tellement émue qu'il fondit en larme dans les bras de son parrain.

Le lendemain, ninjas et sorciers s'entrainaient ensemble pour vaincre le mage noir, Voldemort.


	8. Chapter 7

Reviews:

Kaomisha: Merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis contente que mon lemon t'ai plus! Pour Sasuke, j'avais déjà écris avant que son comportement avait changé depuis la guerre et surtout à la mort de son frère. Je sais que c'est bizarre mais ne t'attend pas à un Sasuke froid! J'explique son comportement émotif dans ce chapitre! Quand à Drago, j'espère que la mission sauvetage te plaira ^^ ! Bisous et à bientôt!

Astu: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien la finir XD ! Pour le lemon, c'est bien mon premier mais j'ai déjà écris des lemons hétéro et j'ai beaucoup lu de lemons yaoi ^^ Merci pour ton soutient! Bisous et à bientôt!

666Naku: Et oui, un des deux couples principaux de cette fiction est enfin composé! La suite la voici, et bientôt mise en couple de Harry et Drago!! J'espère que ça te plaira! Bisous et à bientôt!

Sati-san: Je suis contente que mon chapitre (et le lemon XD) t'ai plu! Pour la suite, la voici!! Et pour Drago, pas de viol ou autres abus sexuels, mais pas mal de doloris! Enfin, la délivrance arrive alors... Bisous et à bientôt !

**Plus que deux chapitres après celui-là, plus l'épilogue!!! Laissez vos reviews! **

**Bonne année 2009 à tous !!! Bisous et à bientôt!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7: **

Le lendemain, commença donc l'entrainement. Les membres sorciers de l'Ordre se séparèrent en plusieurs petits groupes.

Madame Weasley, Elodie et Liza préparèrent deux des salles du premier étage pour accueillir éventuellement des blessés. Elles étaient soutenues par le petit Alexandre qui restait le petit brin de lumière de l'équipe. Il courait partout et chantait de sa voix d'enfant de 2 ans sous les regards amusés et attendris de la maisonnée.

Severus lui, avait sous ses ordres Blaise, Théodore et les jumeaux, pour la création de différentes potions. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux frères ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui faire des blagues toutes plus imaginatives les une que les autres, sous les fous rire de Blaise et les rires timides de Théo. Le soir, le professeur de potion se fît consoler par son amant qui ne pouvait s'empécher de comparer les blagues des rouquins avec celles des Maraudeurs. Mais l'animagus avait tout de même de la peine pour son amour qui restait la victime de ces blagues.

Monsieur Weasley et ses fils Bill et Charlie avaient retrouvé les autres membres de l'ordre dont les anciens professeurs de Poudlard comme par exemple Hagrid et madame McGonagall. Avec eux, ils firent la tournée des combattants vivant un peu partout en France. Le soir lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin, ils tombaient de fatigue d'avoir passé la journée à transplaner.

Les autres entrainaient les ninjas. Remus et Sirius organisaient des cours théoriques sur la magie, alors que Harry, aidé d'Hermione, encadrait les cours pratiques. Les Japonais n'apprenaient pas, bien sur, à utilisaient la magie. Ils apprenaient par contre à la contrer grâce à leurs propres techniques. Il était après tout hors de question que l'erreur commise par Naruto se reproduise.

Le blondinet d'ailleurs, était sur un petit nuage. Il filait le parfait amour avec Sasuke qui était aux petits soins avec lui. Naruto s'était rendu compte que son brun était à fleur de peau depuis quelques temps, notamment depuis la mort de son frère, mais il le trouvait encore pire depuis son comas. L'Hokage profitait donc de la tendresse de son chérie tout en le soutenant.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi. Le troisième jour, Bellatrix fût interrogée avec des méthodes ninjas. Les différentes tortures l'empêchèrent de résister au véritaserum et elle révéla quelques heures plus tard différents détails nécessaires à la confection du plan pour secourir Drago. Shikamaru et Kankuro apportèrent leur aide pour la création de ce plan grâce à leurs talents de stratège.

Il fût décidé que la « mission sauvetage du dragon » se passe encore trois jours plus tard. La nuit tomba et le QG de l'ordre devint de nouveau silencieux.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry se leva avec le soleil. La veille, il avait oublié de tirer les rideaux. Le brun se sentait épuisé. Il avait mal dormi et son bas-ventre douloureux lui en rappela la cause. Après un soupir blasé, le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa douche. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude des érections matinales, depuis cinq ans qu'il était amoureux de Drago.

Il entra dans la cabine de douche et se mit sous l'eau chaude. Il prit d'abord le temps de se savonner, passant doucement ses mains sur son corps. Une fois rincé, il se permit de penser à son blond, à son corps. Il s'appuya sur une de ses mains alors que l'autre descendait plus au sud. Il commença quelques vas et viens doucement puis, il accéléra. Ce n'était plus ses mains sur lui mais celles de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il imaginait des mains douces et pâles, des mains qui le feraient frissonner. Les seules au monde à lui procurer ces sensations. Il retint comme il put ses gémissements et accéléra encore la cadence. Il se voyait embrasser le beau visage de Drago, plonger dans ses magnifiques yeux gris. Il éjacula en gémissant le prénom de son amour. Il s'appuya dos au mur et se laissa glisser dans la douche. Il sentit l'eau couler sur lui en une douce caresse. Comme tous les matins depuis trois ans, il se sentait perdu. Il ne put retenir un sanglot, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Drago, j'en peux plus! Reviens-moi! »

Sa voix était cassée. Il se referma sur lui même, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, seul avec ses souvenirs du beau blond, avec sa peine et avec son amour.

Il entendit des coups.

« Harry, c'est Sirius. Harry, t'es là? »

« Oui Sirius, j'arrive. »

Il avait essayé de garder une voix forte pour ne pas inquiéter son parrain. Mais celui-ci avait deviné son malaise et était entré sans autorisation. Quand il le vit ainsi, il se précipita sur lui avec une grande serviette.

« HARRY!!!! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon grand? »

Sirius arrêta l'eau et recouvrit le jeune homme avec la serviette. Il le frictionna pour le réchauffer. La peau bronzée et les cheveux noirs ressortaient sur le linge blanc. Harry gardait un air perdu et l'animagus s'inquiétait vraiment pour le jeune qu'il considérait comme son fils.

« Harry! Je te comprend pas là! C'est Drago? »

Cette phrase sur un ton désemparé, fit se réveiller le plus jeune. Il ancra ses yeux verts aux yeux noirs.

« J'en peux plus Sirius! J'ai besoin de lui! »

« Je sais qu'il te manque mais tu dois tenir le coups! On le libère bientôt. On va réussir, je te le promet! »

« Ça fait trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu! Trois ans! En plus, tu ne peux pas me promettre qu'on réussisse, rien n'est moins sur! Et même si par miracle on y arrive, on ne sait pas dans quel état est Drago! »

Sirius le coupa:

« Bellatrix a avoué qu'il était vivant! Ne soit pas si pessimiste. Si toi tu baisse les bras, on y arrivera pas! »

« Je sais et je veux de tout mon cœur qu'on le sorte de l'enfer de sa prison. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais me reprendre. »

L'animagus se sentit rassuré par le regard déterminé de son filleul. Il déposa un baisé dans ses cheveux et se leva.

« Tu te prépare et tu descend? On doit continuer l'entrainement. »

« Oui j'arrive! »

Une fois Sirius sortit, Harry sortit de la salle de bain. Toujours enroulé dans la serviette, il s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Il appréhendait les retrouvailles avec le blond. Il s'était promis de lui avouer son amour mais ne s'attendait pas à se que ce soit réciproque. Mais il se moquait que ses sentiments soient partagés. Du moment que Drago était heureux, il le serait aussi. Harry se dit même qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit le cas puisqu'il mourrait bientôt pour accomplir la prophétie. Une unique larme se perdit sur l'oreiller. Le brun se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La journée fût légèrement différente. Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Shikamaru et Kankuro s'isolèrent pour monter un plan. Severus continua la création des potions, aidé en plus de Bill et de Charlie. Monsieur et madame Weasley, et leurs belles-filles préparèrent les équipements pour la mission. Les autres sorciers continuèrent l'entrainement des ninjas.

Lors d'une pause, Sasuke demanda à son amant de s'isoler. Des toilettes avaient été installées magiquement dans la salle de réunion du rez-de-chaussé. Celle-ci avait été agrandi magiquement pour servir de salle d'entrainement. Le couple entra donc dans une des cabines. Naruto s'adossa au mur et son brun se réfugia dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans gestes ni paroles. Le blond s'étonnait toujours de la demande d'affection de Sasuke. Il était loin le temps où le brun était surnommé « le glaçon de Konoha ».

Naruto sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit de légers baisers le long de son cou. La température monta en flèche lorsque le beau brun lui chuchota:

« J'ai envi de toi mon amour. »

« Sasu, on a pas le temps. »

Pour lui prouver alors qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, le brun colla son bassin au sien pour lui faire sentir la dureté de son membre. Il fit des mouvements de bassins en se retenant de gémir.

« Ahhh... Naruto, j'en peux...ahhh... plus! »

Pour contenter son chérie, le blond renversa leur position. Il embrassa amoureusement son homme tout en défaisant sa ceinture. Il le lécha dans le cou et finit de déboutonner son jean. Il encra ses yeux bleus dans les yeux noirs et murmura:

« Je t'aime Sasu. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. »

Après un dernier baiser langoureux, le blond tomba à genoux devant Sasuke. Sous les yeux dilatés de ce dernier, il libéra le membre douloureusement tendu de sa prison de tissu. Il déposa d'abord un baiser sur le gland, puis il prit d'un coups le sexe dans sa bouche. Il entama des vas et viens rapide sous les gémissements d'extase de son amant. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et leva les yeux vers son brun.

« Sasuke, soit discret! On va nous entendre! »

Il reprit alors ses mouvements. En même temps, il déboutonna son propre jean et en délivra son membre. Il se masturba en continuant de sucer son ange. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se rendre tous les deux. Ils se nettoyèrent rapidement et se rhabillèrent entre deux baisers.

Quand ils reprirent l'entrainement, Sasuke avait une expression niaise, les yeux qui brillaient et les pupilles dilatées. Si les autres étaient amusés, ils ne le montrèrent pas et l'entrainement continua aussi sérieusement que d'habitude.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La journée passa rapidement. Le soir arrivé, les membres de l'ordre se regroupèrent dans le salon. Shikamaru fut choisit pour présenter le plan de sauvetage nommé « plan de sauvetage du dragon ». Il se tint debout, face aux autres qui étaient installés sur un canapé en U. Il prit la parole de manière hésitante puis de plus en plus assurée.

« Grâce à l'interrogation de Bellatrix Lestrange, nous avons put évaluer approximativement les lieux. Les cachots sont sur deux étages au dessous du rez-de-chaussé. Celui-ci ne sert qu'au passage des mangemorts. Il y a aussi un réseau de cheminée au fond. Au premier étage se trouve les pièces de vie comme la salle à manger et différentes salles de réunions. Il y a aussi une bibliothèque. Le deuxième étage contient les chambres. Seulement un tiers des mangemorts dort sur place. Ce sont les personnes les mieux gradées ou les plus proches de Voldemort. La chambre du lord s'y trouve également. Apparemment, c'est à cet étage qu'est enfermé Drago. Il y a plusieurs passages pour entrer dans le bâtiment. La porte principale qui mène au rez-de-chaussé et la salle des cheminées sont les entrées principales. Il y a plusieurs passages secrets mais nous n'en utiliserons que deux. Nous serons divisés en trois groupes. Le premier est le plus gros passera par l'entrée principale. Il servira à faire diversion. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on va devoir faire croire au Lord Noir. Il ne sait pas que les ninjas ont rejoint les sorciers et doit penser que Bellatrix n'a rien pu révéler. Il faut qu'il croit que le gros de nos troupes fait diversions pendant que la vrai mission et d'entrée par l'entrée secrète des cachots. Et en effet, un plus petit groupe entrera par cette entrée. Elle ne sera composée que de sorciers. Les ninjas entreront tous par la seconde entrée secrète. Si Voldemort ne s'y attend pas, nous pourrons facilement accéder à la chambre de Drago. Des questions? »

Ron prit la parole:

« Donc en fait, on va faire une diversion pour faire diversion? »

« Oui c'est bien ça! »

Les derniers éléments furent expliqués et les membres partirent se coucher quelques heures plus tard.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Il était tard dans la nuit et le QG de l'ordre était silencieux. Tout le monde dormait. Tous sauf deux amis qui étaient installés au salon, un verre à la main. Gaara et Remus discutaient depuis plus d'une heure. Une étrange complicité planait entre eux. Ils étaient assis l'un face à l'autre et parlaient de tout et de rien.

Au bout d'un moment, Gaara remarqua que le lycanthrope avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert. Il lui dit:

« Si tu es fatigué Remus, vas te coucher. »

« Non, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mais le Kazekage ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il s'approcha du châtain et le fit se lever.

« Non, viens. On va se coucher. »

« D'accord mais tu reste avec moi! »

Après ces paroles, les deux hommes rougirent. Lupin ne savait plus où se mettre. L'alcool n'aidant pas à se concentrer, il ne su quoi dire pour rattraper cela. Mais il fut encore plus effaré lorsque le roux répondit:

«Ça ne me générai pas. »

Ils furent gênés un moment avant que le plus vieux ne prennent son courage à deux mains et attrape le poignet de l'autre.

« Allons-y alors! »

Il le tira derrière lui. Mais au bout de quelques pas, la Kazekage le fit se retourner. Il approcha leur visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Oui, allons-y. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers et s'arrêtèrent dans la chambre la plus proche c'est à dire celle de Remus. Sans se changer, les deux hommes s'allongèrent sur le lit et se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Leur relation commença alors par un long baiser passionné.

Ils firent l'amour pendant plusieurs heures et ce soir là Gaara s'endormit facilement pour la première fois de sa vie.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Quelques jours plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, une petite armée se rapprocha des terres du Lord Noir. Comme l'exigeait le plan, elle se sépara en trois. Alors que le plus gros des combattants attaquait l'entrée principale, deux autres groupes contournaient le domaine. Ayant perçu le débarquement en Angleterre, Voldemort avait amassé ses hommes devant l'entrée. Il y était lui-même et se trouvait face à son plus grand ennemi, Harry Potter. Mais le Lord n'était pas bête. Il savait bien que l'ordre du phénix cherchait en vérité à libérer les prisonniers, et notamment Drago Malfoy, le fils de son bras droit. Il avait donc envoyé une partie de ses mangemorts accueillir ses « invités ». Cette entreprise était donc vouée à l'échec. De plus, en prévention de ce genre de désagrément, il avait enfermé le blondinet dans une des chambres. Même si sa fidèle Bellatrix était tombée, l'ordre ne pouvait le savoir puisque tous ses généraux avaient subits un entrainement pour résister au véritasérum. Il était donc le maître du jeu à son plus grand bonheur.

Et en effet, lorsque la troupe dirigée par Severus et Sirius arriva dans les cachots, elle fût accueillit par Lucius Malfoy et ses hommes. Le combat s'engagea.

Mais ce que n'avait pas prévu le Lord Noir, c'était qu'une petite troupe dirigeait par un certain Shikamaru Nara, pénétrait en ce moment même dans le bâtiment par une entrée de secours. Une des entrées qui avaient été nécessaire après l'installation de la protection anti-transplanage.

Malgré plusieurs morts dans le camps de la lumière, la mission fût un franc succès. De nombreux prisonniers furent libérés, quelques généraux du Lord furent tués et Drago Malfoy fût ramené en France.

Les deux groupes chargés de délivrer les prisonniers furent les premiers à rentrer. Drago qui s'était bien affaibli durant son incarcération, fût allongé dans une des chambres.

Quelques heures plus tard, le reste de l'ordre arriva au QG. Par chance, aucun mort ne fut compté dans les résidents du bâtiment. Seuls quelques blessés légers dont Seamus et Fred, furent installés dans les chambres.

C'est un Harry Potter au bord des larmes que Drago vit entrer dans sa chambre en courant. Le brun sauta dans les bras du blond et, sans que celui-ci s'y attende, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leurs deux cœurs s'arrêtèrent de battre un instant, puis repartirent de plus belle alors que l'ancien espion prenait part au baiser.


	9. Chapter 7bis

**Chapitre Bonus**

**En lisant vos coms/reviews, je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup d'entre vous aurez aimé plus de détails sur le sauvetage de Drago.**

**Donc voici un chapitre 7bis consacré entièrement à la « mission de sauvetage du dragon ».**

**/!\ Ce chapitre n'est pas en continuité de la fiction! C'est à part, si vous ne le lisez pas ce n'est pas grave, ça n'avance rien à l'histoire /!\**

**Bientôt il y aura le combat final entre les mangemorts et l'armée de la lumière. Le problème, c'est que je ne connais pas beaucoup de sorts ou de techniques ninjas. Donc si vous vous y connaissez mieux, laissez moi une review pour que les différents combats soient plus intéressants. **

**Bonne lecture, bisous et à bientôt !**

Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 7:

li-san: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aime mon travail! Bonne lecture!

Astu: XD, je sais bien que ce n'était pas la faute à Naruto mais il n'aurait quand même pas dut courir après une sorcière sans chercher à savoir si il pourrait se défendre face à elle ^^. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai fait un chapitre en plus pour les quelques personnes comme toi qui était frustrés ( XD ) par le sauvetage de Drago! J'espère que ça te plaira! Sinon, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise toujours ^^ et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! Bonne lecture, bisous et à bientôt!

Sati-san: On n'aura pas de précision ou de flash back sur ce qu'a subi Drago pendant son enfermement! Mais peut-être que j'y ferai allusion au chapitre 8 ( je ne sais pas encore ^^ ). Merci pour tes reviews, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

666Naku: Et oui, comme tu peux le voir Harry et Drago se retrouvent enfin! Mais ils ne seront ensembles officiellement qu'à partir du chapitre 8!! Cette fiction est bientôt terminée donc il était temps d'accélérer les choses entre eux ^^ ! Voilà, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Chapitre 7bis: **

_Quelques jours plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, une petite armée se rapprocha des terres du Lord Noir. Comme l'exigeait le plan, elle se sépara en trois. Alors que le plus gros des combattants attaquait l'entrée principale, deux autres groupes contournaient le domaine. Ayant perçu le débarquement en Angleterre, Voldemort avait amassé ses hommes devant l'entrée. Il y était lui-même et se trouvait face à son plus grand ennemi, Harry Potter. Mais le Lord n'était pas bête. Il savait bien que l'ordre du phénix cherchait en vérité à libérer les prisonniers, et notamment __Drago Malfoy, le fils de son bras droit. Il avait donc envoyé une partie de ses mangemorts accueillir ses « invités ». Cette entreprise était donc vouée à l'échec. De plus, en prévention de ce genre de désagrément, il avait enfermé le blondinet dans une des chambres. Même si sa fidèle Bellatrix était tombée, l'ordre ne pouvait le savoir puisque tous ses généraux avaient subits un entrainement pour résister au véritasérum. Il était donc le maître du jeu à son plus grand bonheur. _

Harry était en tête de l'attaque. Il se doutait que Voldemort savait que l'attaque était un leurre. C'était même sur cela qu'était basé leur plan de sauvetage. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il pensa à Drago.

« Faites que la mission soit une réussite. »

Le survivant n'avait jamais était très croyant contrairement aux Dursley, sa famille adoptive. Mais à cet instant, il aurait été capable de croire à tout ce qui pourrait assurer la victoire à la mission.

Repoussant au loin ses idées noires, il releva la tête en signe de défi. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux du Lord Noir qu'il fusilla du regard. Il les détourna ensuite pour voir son armée. Seule la moitié des effectifs avait été enrôlé pour cette attaque. Les hybrides, les moldus et les apprentis sorciers ne seraient présents qu'à la bataille finale. La bataille où Harry se retrouverait enfin face à Voldemort et où ils s'affronteraient dans un combat à mort.

Les deux camps s'affrontaient en silence. L'un face à l'autre, ils attendaient un signal, un mot ou même une apparition divine qui les autoriseraient à entrer dans la bataille.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

A quelques lieux de là, un petit groupe de combattants attendaient devant l'entrée d'une grotte. Ils attendaient que la bataille se déroulant devant la porte principale commence pour qu'ils puissent entrer en toute discrétion dans les cachots.

Sirius Black sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui, faisant s'accélérer les battements de son cœur. Sentant sa frustration grandissante, son amant enferma sa main dans la sienne. L'animagus se tourna vers son brun et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes délicatement.

Autour d'eux, les membres de l'ordre se préparaient au combat imminent.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le signal de l'attaque fût le passage entre les lignes ennemies d'une

magnifique colombe. Paradoxalement, ce fût donc le symbole de la paix qui fût le déclic de la guerre.

Les deux armées se jetèrent l'une contre l'autre. Voldemort et Harry restaient à l'écart du combat, l'un face à l'autre. Ils savaient tous deux que le combat final ne serrait pas pour aujourd'hui. Ils évaluaient donc ceux qui les entouraient, attendant le moment propice pour entrer dans la bataille.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le silence pesant fût bientôt remplacé par le bruit assourdissant des combats. Le petit groupe de combattants mené par Sirius Black et Severus Rogue entra dans l'étroite grotte.

Au bout de quelques mètres, une imposante porte de bois bloquait le passage. D'après les informations qu'ils avaient, cette porte menait aux cachots souterrains. Sirius activa la poignée mais rien ne se passa. Il la déverrouilla donc d'un « Alohomora! » chuchoté.

Le groupe fît quelques pas à l'intérieur des cachots. Les sorciers se tenaient sur leurs gardes car ils savaient qu'ils n'était pas seuls. Et en effet, lorsque Ron fût le dernier sorcier à entrer, la lourde porte se referma d'elle même. De derrière les imposants piliers de pierres soutenant les fondations, sortirent une vingtaine de mangemorts. Ils portaient tous un masque comme à leurs habitudes, excepté un homme qui semblait les diriger. Cet homme était grand et mince, et il avait de long cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui lui caressaient le dos. Il était d'une beauté froide et envoutante. Il était Lucius Malfoy, père de Drago Malfoy et bras droit de Voldemort.

Sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée, le combat débutta. Les sorts fusèrent de toutes parts, luttant une guerre acharnée.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry ne se battait que depuis une dizaines de minutes. Il était couvert de sang mais ce sang n'était pas le siens. Il avait déjà tué deux mangemorts et en avait mis quatre autres au tapis. Il était déchainé. Il ne savait plus qui il était ni où il était. Il ne comprenait ni les paroles l'entourant ni les paroles qu'il prononçait. Instinctivement, il se battait et se défendait contre tout homme portant un masque noir. Et il faisait des ravages dans le camps adverse, autant que Voldemort, quelques mètres plus loin en faisait dans le camp de la lumière.

Autour des deux combattants, les corps s'entassaient au sol et les survivants s'éloignaient dans un dernier instinct de survie.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Sirius Black était un passionné. Il était passionné lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille ou de ses amis, il était passionné en amour et il était passionné quand il s'agissait de sexe. Et aujourd'hui, le beau brun était passionné par les combats, la guerre et le sang coulant autour de lui.

Mais l'animagus fût totalement incontrôlable lorsque son amant tomba au sol devant Lucius Malfoy. Il s'interposa, entre son amour et son ennemi, et entama un combat acharné. Les doloris, diffindo et autre étaient envoyé par le blond alors qu'en bon maraudeur, le brun contrattaqué à coup de maléfice du Folloreille, furonculus et autres maléfices tous plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres.

Petit à petit, l'effet de surprise des mangemorts n'ayant pas fait d'effet, l'ordre commença à gagner du terrain. Très vite les combats furent gagné par la lumière.

Après avoir esquivé un énième doloris, Sirius contrattaqua avec un sortilège parfaitement inconnu en milieu guerrier: le Dentesaugmento. Lucius, totalement déstabilisé en voyant ses dents pousser de façon démesurée, se lessa frapper par un immobilus.

Alors que les derniers mangemorts étaient maitrisés, Hermione et Ron délivrèrent les prisonniers à coups de Alohomora. Leur mission à eux étant terminée, les sorciers, les anciens prisonniers et les nouveaux prisonniers sortirent des cachots.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

De l'autre côté du bâtiment, une petite troupe avançait à patte de velours dans la sortie de secours des mangemorts. Cette équipe était dirigée par un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année arborant un magnifique ananas brun sur la tête. Shikamaru Nara, car tel était son nom, dirigea ses alliés le long d'immenses couloirs. En réalité, l'équipe mis une vingtaine de minutes à trouver la porte qu'ils cherchaient, à l'exaspération d'un belle blonde qui passa ses nerfs sur le chef de groupe.

« Aie! Temari, arête de me frapper !!! »

Voyant le brun occupé avec sa belle, Naruto prit les choses en mains. Il fit signe aux autres de ne pas bouger et entra dans la chambre. Elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. L'absence de décoration et de meuble, ainsi que la petite fenêtre présente donnaient une impression lumineuse à la pièce. Contre le mur du fond, se trouvait un jeune homme recroquevillé sur un lit une place. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs, lui arrivant aux épaules et avait de magnifiques yeux gris qui le regardaient avec curiosité.

« Vous êtes bien Drago? »

Prudent, le beau blond répondit:

« Qui êtes-vous? »

Souriant, l'hokage se présenta:

« Je m'appelle Naruto. Je fais partit d'un groupe de japonnais qui est entré dans l'ordre du phénix. Vous aurez plus de renseignements lorsque nous serons arrivés en France. »

Après un instant de silence Naruto continua:

« Vous savez, je suis un ami de Harry. »

Il fut heureux de voir une lueur heureuse et tendre s'allumer dans les yeux de son vis à vis. Celui-ci dit finalement:

« Je vous suis alors! »

Naruto s'avança vers le sorcier pour l'aider à se lever. Il fût étonné de voir son état. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant mais il se doutait que l'inquiétante maigreur, les différentes blessures et cicatrices, et la pâleur surnaturelle de sa peau, étaient des conséquences de sa détention. Naruto passa un bras de Drago autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher car il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

Ils sortirent tous les deux, rejoignant les autres membres de l'équipe. Après une très rapide présentation, Naruto prit le blond sur son dos et les ninjas partirent en courant vers l'extérieur.

Après quelques minutes à une vitesse élevée, le groupe rejoint celui de Sirius et Severus. Ce-dernier prit dans ses bras son filleul après l'avoir aidé à descendre du dos du blond. Les sorciers ayant déjà rencontré Drago furent stupéfiés par son état. Voir un Malfoy aussi faible physiquement, habillé deux fois avec des affaires trois fois trop grande accentuant sa maigreur et totalement décoiffé... cela cassait totalement le mythe. Surtout lorsque quelques pas plus loin, Malfoy père se trouvait saucissonné au sol.

La petite troupe se dirigea vers les bateaux qui les ramenèrent en France. Ensuite ils rentrèrent au QG de l'ordre, enfermant les prisonniers et envoyant les blessés dans des chambres préparées. Drago se retrouva dans une de celles-ci.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry venait d'achever un mangemort d'un Avada Kedavra, lorsqu'il sentit un léger battement d'aile près de sa nuque. Il chopa délicatement ce qui volait, instinctivement, comme lorsqu'il attrapait le vif d'or. Il s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait d'un origami en forme de papillon. Il y vit des lettres éparpillées, il le déplia donc. Il y lut un message des ninjas le prévenant que les deux autres équipes repartaient vers le QG. Il fit donc passer le signal de repli. Rapidement, tous les sorciers se replièrent vers la manche.

Quelques heures après avoir reçu l'origami, les sorciers blessés furent dispersés dans différents hôpitaux français. Il y avait eu plusieurs morts mais moins que ce qui avait été craint, et aucune perte n'avait été à déplorer chez les membres de l'ordre.

Harry et les derniers membres de l'ordre se retrouvèrent au QG. Quand ils entrèrent, le survivant fut intercepté par Naruto qui le prévint que Drago était sain et sauf dans une des chambres.

_C'est un Harry Potter au bord des larmes que Drago vit entrer dans sa chambre en courant. Le brun sauta dans les bras du blond et, sans que celui-ci s'y attende, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leurs deux cœurs s'arrêtèrent de battre un instant, puis repartirent de plus belle alors que l'ancien espion prenait part au baiser. _


	10. Chapter 8

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires/reviews. Ça me motive énormément pour écrire la suite! Bonne lectures à vous tous et à bientôt!

**Chapitre 8: **

Harry et Drago s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque.

Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et Harry posa son front sur celui de son amour. Ils calmèrent un instant leurs cœurs, fermant les yeux, puis ils se firent face les regards l'un dans l'autre. Le brun fut électrifié par la tendresse qu'il vit dans les yeux de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'ouvraient la bouche de peur de briser cet instant magique. Ils n'auraient pas su quoi dire de toutes façons.

Quelques instant après, le blond voulut sentir de survivant prêt de lui. Il se décalât sur le lit et tapa sur la place vide pour lui demander de s'assoir. Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Harry alors qu'il s'installait sur le lit, et Drago se fit la remarque que le jeune homme était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Comme le lit n'était que d'une place, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre et pour être plus à l'aise, Harry prit le corps frêle de son amour dans ses bras. Ils profitèrent en silence de la présence de l'autre, puis Drago prit la parole d'une voix timide, ce qui était inhabituel pour lui:

« Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher. »

Posant ses lèvres dans les cheveux de son amour, le brun répondit:

« Je t'avais promis que je te sauverai. »

« Je t'ai attendu longtemps mais je n'ai jamais perdu espoir. »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu avant. »

Entendant la voix triste de l'homme aux yeux émeraudes, l'ancien espion tourna sa tête et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'approfondis pas le baiser, préférant continuer la conversation:

« Je ne t'en veux pas du tout! Je sais que ça à dut être dur pour vous de tout reconstruire ici. Et puis, je suis là maintenant! Grâce à toi! »

« Je ne suis pas le seul à t'avoir délivré. Et si on était pas venu aussi tard, tu ne serais pas dans un tel état! »

« Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas »

Malgré ces mots, Harry savait que le blond avait souffert et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu intervenir avant.

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas aussi bien que ce que tu veux me faire croire. C'est pour ne pas m'inquiéter et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais pense d'abord à toi s'il-te-plaît. »

« Je te promet que je vais bien. Comme cela pourrait-il en être autrement quand je suis enfin hors de ma prison et qu'en plus, je suis dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime? »

Drago rougit quand il eut finis sa phrase. Harry lui sourit tendrement et baisa amoureusement ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Drago. Tu m'a énormément manqué pendant ces années. J'étais très inquiet pour toi! »

« Je t'aime Harry! Je ne veux plus jamais me séparer de toi. »

« ça n'arrivera pas! »

Mais Harry savait très bien que leur idylle risquait d'être écourté par le combat final. Seulement, maintenant qu'il venait de retrouver son blond et qu'ils s'étaient avoués tous les deux leur amour, il contait bien ne pas mourir et vaincre Voldemort. Il ferait tout pour cela. Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent passionnément, se caressant et s'agrippant l'un à l'autre comme pour se rassurer que leur bonheur était bien réel. Le baiser prit fin et les sorciers restèrent contre l'autre, un tendre vertige les habitant.

Brisant le silence, Harry demanda:

« Qu'a tu vécus durant ces années mon amour? »

Le dit amour répondit avec tristesse:

« J'ai beaucoup été torturé, mais la pire des tortures était d'être loin de toi. »

« Raconte-moi! »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment nécessaire. Tu risque de t'en vouloir et je ne veux pas que tu sois triste par ma faute. »

« Ce que tu as vécu n'est en rien de ta faute mon ange. »

« Très bien, à condition que tu me promette de ne pas te torturer l'esprit avec tout ça! »

« Très bien, je te le promet! »

« D'accord. Par où dois-je commencer? »

« Et si tu commençais du début? Pourquoi es-tu devenu espion? Blaise et Théo m'ont dit que c'était toi que les avais entrainé dans cette aventure. Pour qu'elles raisons? Ensuite, qu'est-il arrivé quand ils t'ont capturé? Que c'est-il passé ensuite? Quand.... »

« Attend! Laisse moi répondre! », le coupa Drago, amusé.

« Oui désolé! », répondit gêné le brun en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, tic qu'il avait hérité de son père.

Gêné à son tour, Drago commença son histoire:

« Tout d'abord, pour répondre à ta première question, si je suis devenu espion pour l'ordre c'est en partit grâce à toi. »

« à moi? »

« Oui... en fait, j'avais déjà un faible... un gros faible pour toi. Alors forcément, je ne pouvais pas choisir le camps opposé. Quand j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à cette guerre, j'ai comprit que ta cause était juste. Au début, ça a été dur de me décider à trahir mes parents. Mais ils ne m'ont jamais aimé comme un fils et j'étais déjà dingue de toi alors le choix a été vite fait. C'est comme ça que je suis entré dans l'ordre du phénix et que j'ai demandé à mes parents de devenir mangemort. Ils étaient tellement heureux qu'ils ne se sont pas posés de questions, et je suis devenu agent double. »

Drago fit une pause, appréciant les baisers sur sa nuque du brun. Puis il reprit:

« Pour la suite, quand j'ai vu que tu risquais de te faire attraper, j'ai décidé de m'interposer et je ne le regrette pas! », précisa t-il alors que son ange voulait dire quelque chose.

« Quand j'ai été capturé, ils m'ont enfermé dans un cachot. Pendant une semaine entière je n'ai vu personne. Il n'y avait rien dans le cachot, même pas de couchette. Alors je restais par terre, appuyé contre le mur. Ils ne sont ni venu me torturer, ni venu me donner à manger ou à boire. C'est uniquement parce que je pensais à toi que je ne suis pas devenu fous. Il faisait froid. J'avais faim et soif. J'étais épuisé aussi, car je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me suis évanoui après, je crois. En tout cas, quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais sur un lit. J'ai été choyé pendant un moment. J'ai pu me laver, changer de vêtements, manger, boire et dormir. J'en ai profité parce que je savais que ça ne durerai pas. Ils ont ensuite cherché à me faire changer de camp mais comme je refusais de te trahir, ils ont commencé à me torturer. Ils ont tout essayé. D'abord la torture physique avec les doloris et autres sorts de torture. Ensuite, la torture morale. J'étais trop affaiblis pour pratiquer l'occlumantie. Alors je devais supporter les cauchemars permanent, les pires étant bien sur ceux qui mettaient en scène ta mort. Il y avait souvent également des scènes où je te voyais heureux, dans les bras d'un autre homme. Et même si je me persuadais que c'était bien pour toi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'en être touché. »

Il fit une nouvelle fois une pause et Harry en profita pour l'embrasser, le rassurant. Ils se câlinèrent un instant puis le blond reprit de nouveau son récit:

« Ils ont finalement renoncé à me faire croire que leur cause était juste. Ils m'ont laissé dans cette chambre. C'est ma mère qui s'occupait de moi. Elle m'apportait à manger et à boire de temps en temps. Des fois, on me permettait de prendre une douche rapide. Plusieurs fois par semaine, je recevais des visites où je me prenais des doloris jusqu'à m'évanouir. Ma situation n'a pas évolué après. J'ai perdu beaucoup de poids avec tout ça. Puis vous êtes venus me sauver. Et me voila! »

Après ce douloureux récit, Draco se réfugia dans les bras de son brun. Il s'y endormit sous le regard amoureux de Harry qui le câlina un peu avant de s'endormir à son tour.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Les autres membres de l'ordre se reposaient également. Monsieur Weasley était allé se coucher, pendant que sa femme jouait avec son petit-fils. Charlie et sa femme étaient allés promener. Charlie et Liza étaient partis au restaurant. Shikamaru et Kankuro jouaient aux échecs sous l'œil de leurs fiancées respectives. Sakura et Ino se câlinaient dans un fauteuil. Théo et Kiba s'amusaient avec Kotaru sous l'œil amusé de Blaise qui tenait Shino dans ses bras. Neji et Tenten parlaient littérature avec Hermione qui était installée contre le torse de Ron. Remus et Gaara s'étaient enfermés dans une chambre sous les allusions moqueuses mais néanmoins attendris de Sirius qui se faisait chouchouter par Severus, quand ils ne s'engueulaient pas. Dean et Seamus étaient allés marcher un peu. Enfin, Naruto et Sasuke étaient montés se reposer dans leur chambre.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Dans une des chambres du second étage, un homme roux regardait tendrement et amoureusement son amant endormit dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes étaient comme des clones. Fred caressa doucement les cheveux de son jumeau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Il l'aimait tellement! Il s'était tellement battu pour l'avoir, pour pouvoir l'aimer en pleins jour malgré les préjugés.

George ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit son ange le regarder amoureusement. D'une voix pâteuse il dit:

« Salut toi. »

« Bonjour amour. Bien dormis? »

« Oui, mais le réveil est encore mieux! »

Fred rit franchement puis se baissa pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son frère. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent langoureusement alors que leurs mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le lendemain, les entrainements reprirent. Drago devait encore se reposer un peu, il ne pouvait donc pas y assister pour le moment. Mais grâce à l'arrivée de son amour au QG de l'Ordre, Harry était remonté à bloc. Pendant que les autres s'entrainaient entre eux, lui et Naruto s'étaient lancés dans un combat hallucinant. Avec professionnalisme, Harry enchainait sort sur sort alors que Naruto effectuait des signes avec une rapidité déconcertante. Techniques ninjas contre sortilèges sorciers. Ce combat de titan dura presque deux heures et, exténués, les jeunes hommes s'affalèrent au sol, dos au mur, la respiration difficile.

Ils reprirent les combats après avoir mangé. Alors quand l'entrainement fut achevé le soir, le brun et le blond étaient dans un état lamentable. Amusé, Sasuke prit en poids son amant pour le mener dans leur chambre où il l'aida à se laver et le coucha malgré les protestations de l'Hokage.

Harry, lui, se traina jusqu'à la nouvelle chambre qu'il partageait avec son blond. Quand il le vit arriver dans cet état, Drago fut en premier paniqué, puis attendrit, et enfin carrément amusé. Comme Sasuke l'avait fait avec naruto, il emmena son amour dans la salle de bain. Il l'aida à se déshabiller et à se laver. Il essaya avec un succès tout relatif de s'empêcher de saigner du nez quand il put admirer le sublime corps devant lui. Quand Harry fut lavé, Drago le sécha rapidement avec une serviette qu'il attacha négligemment à sa taille. Il le fit s'allonger sur le ventre par dessus les draps et lui demanda d'attendre quelques instant. Il ré-entra dans la salle d'eau et en ressortit muni d'une boite verte. Devant l'air interrogatif de son amant il dit:

« C'est une huile de massage. »

Drago enleva ton haut à manche longue pour ne pas le tremper dans la solution, se retrouvant torse nu devant son petit ami qui le dévora des yeux. Le blond s'assit ensuite sur les fesses de son vis-à-vis. Il trempa ses mains dans la mixture grasse, et déposa ses mains sur le dos de Harry. Il lui massa délicatement la nuque, les épaules, la colonne vertébrale. Il caressait la peau d'une manière que le courbaturé trouva délicieuse. Drago glissa légèrement pour s'assoir sous les fesses du jeune homme et ainsi pouvoir masser le bas du dos. Il commençait à malaxer la peau et, lorsqu'il passa sur les contours de la colonne vertébrale, il entendit un gémissement que Harry tenta désespérément d'étouffer dans le coussin. Mais c'était peine perdu car, ayant compris qu'il venait de trouver un point érogène de son amour, le blond massa particulièrement cet endroit ce qui fit augmenter les gémissements de plaisir du brun. Celui-ci ne savait plus où se mettre. Il arborait une magnifique érection qui frottait douloureusement contre le matelas. Au bout de quelques minutes à le torturer, Drago qui se sentait d'ailleurs lui même réagir à la situation, fit se retourner son amant, découvrant ainsi le membre tendu au travers de la serviette. Il enleva celle-ci et toucha le sexe gorgé de sang ce qui arracha un cri de plaisir au jeune homme dont les yeux émeraudes étaient dilatés. N'en pouvant plus, le brun renversa le blond sous lui.

« Drago, dis-moi maintenant si tu veux le faire ou non. Parce qu'après je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter. »

« Vas-y Harry! J'en ai autant envi que toi. Ça fait même des années que j'attends ça. »

Le brun déshabilla alors complètement son compagnon. Nus l'un et l'autre, il frotta leurs membres tendus, leur arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Harry décida ensuite de se consacrer au plaisir de son amour. Il descendit le long de son corps, s'arrêtant au cou qu'il mordilla et suça, puis se concentrant sur le torse où il titilla les tétons durcis. Mais il était au summum de l'excitation et n'en pouvait plus. Il voulut alors accélérer les choses sous les cris d'extase de Drago. Harry trempa ses doigts dans l'huile de massage encore ouverte et malaxa l'entrée du blond pour la lubrifier. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur le sexe tendu, puis commença à le lécher. Il profita de l'état perdu de son ange pour le pénétrer d'un doigt. Drago ne ressentit même pas la douleur face aux exquises sensations que lui faisait ressentir son futur amant. Il grimaça légèrement au deuxième avant de crier de douleur pour le troisième doigt le pénétrant. Entendant cela, le brun remonta son visage face au siens et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là. Mais les mains qui s'agrippaient à son dos, malaxant inconsciemment sa colonne vertébrale, ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer sur la douleur du blond. Tout en continuant ses vas et viens, il lui dit:

« ça va aller mon cœur. Je suis là. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Tu vas hurler de plaisir. »

« ahhhhhh.....Harryyy... s'il-te...hummm...plait... viens.. maintenant. Je...te...veux en ...ahhhh...moi....maintenant..Harry! »

Le brun retira alors ses doigts de l'antre de son amour et les trempa dans l'huile à nouveau. Il lubrifia son sexe avec puis se positionna face à l'entrée du blond. Il le pénétra doucement et arrêta tout mouvement une fois au fond de lui. Drago avait les traits tirés par la douleur et le brun posa des baisers papillons sur son visage et son cou. Après qu'il se soit habitué à la grosseur en lui, l'ancien espion bougea ses hanches pour faire débuter les mouvements. Perdu dans le plaisir, Harry commença alors de longs mouvements de bassin. Le plaisir les emportait tous deux et ils accélérèrent leurs mouvements. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et Harry posa les jambes du blond sur ses épaules pour pouvoir faire des vas et viens plus puissants. Il tapa alors la prostate de son amant qui hurla son bonheur. Faisant des mouvements de plus en plus violents, Harry entreprit de taper encore et encore cette tache au fond de son homme. Drago, totalement perdu dans l'extase, accompagnait ses mouvements

de son corps. La jouissance les prit d'un coups. Drago éjacula entre leurs torses alors que Harry se déversait en un dernier coups de rein en lui. Ils s'affalèrent sur le lit, épuisés. Le brun se retira de son amant et se serra contre lui après les avoir recouvert du drap. Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent passionnément. Une fois le baiser rompu, ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre. Avant de s'endormir, Drago dit:

« Je t'aime Harry! »

« Moi aussi mon ange. »

Ils s'endormirent ensuite.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Les jours passèrent et Drago put à son tour, prendre part aux entrainement. Les autres trouvaient à la fois marrant et attendrissant le faite que Harry cherche à le protéger en permanence, malgré les râlements du blond. Mais celui-ci envoyait valser sa fierté très loin lorsque son amant lui réclamait un baiser ou un câlin.

Le seul à pouvoir le comprendre vraiment, était Sasuke qui lui non plus ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir guimauve en la présence de son chéri. Ils s'entendirent donc très bien au grand bonheur des deux autres.

Un autre grand changement s'opérait. En effet, ayant un amant plus jeune que lui, Remus avait perdu sa timidité et sa réserve pour devenir presque agressif dès qu'on touché au Kazekage. Celui-ci était devenu plus sociable et ses nuits de sommeil faisaient qu'il était reposé et donc il n'étais plus sur les nerfs. L'autre changement amusant étant que le roux était devenu très calin, au grand bonheur de son frère, sa sœur et Naruto.

Les entrainements continuèrent un bon mois avant que l'Ordre se mit en place pour rassembler tous les combattants de la lumière.

Quinze jours plus tard, la troupe traversa la Manche et se dirigea vers le camp ennemi. Voldemort avait lui aussi sentit que la fin de la guerre approchait. Il rassembla donc lui aussi son armée.

Quelques jours après, les deux armées se faisaient face. D'un côté, sorciers et hybrides. De l'autre, sorciers, moldus, quelques hybrides et des ninjas.

Harry et Voldemort se regardaient de loin. L'affrontement final allait commencer. Une main se réfugia dans celle du brun. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

« ça va aller Harry. Tu vas gagné. J'ai confiance en toi. Il faut que tu gagne! »

« Je gagnerai Drago. Pour toi, pour nous. »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, au milieu des combattants attendant le signal de départ. Puis ils firent de nouveaux face à l'armée adverse. Une bombe éclata plus loin. Le départ était lancé. Le combat final pouvait débuter.


	11. Chapter 9

Merci à tous pour vos coms/reviews.

Désolée pour le retard!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 9:**

_Quelques jours après, les deux armées se faisaient face. D'un côté, sorciers et hybrides. De l'autre, sorciers, moldus, quelques hybrides et des ninjas._

_Harry et Voldemort se regardaient de loin. L'affrontement final allait commencer. Une main se réfugia dans celle du brun. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant._

_« ça va aller Harry. Tu vas gagné. J'ai confiance en toi. Il faut que tu gagne! »_

_« Je gagnerai Drago. Pour toi, pour nous. » _

_Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, au milieu des combattants attendant le signal de départ. Puis ils firent de nouveaux face à l'armée adverse. Une bombe éclata plus loin. Le départ était lancé. Le combat final pouvait débuter. _

Sorciers et ninjas se jetèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille.

Narcissa Malfoy, qui avait provoqué l'explosion avec un « bombarda », trônait fièrement aux côtés de son maître, place qui avait été perdu par son mari lorsqu'il s'était fait capturer. Cela avait d'ailleurs était un coups dur pour Voldemort qui avait perdu en peu de temps Bellatric et Lucius, deux de ses meilleurs éléments. Mais ça n'empêcherai pas la victoire que le Lord pensait avoir déjà gagné. Il admirait d'ailleurs les premiers morts, les premiers hommes tombés. Dans ses yeux rouges brillait sa folie et son orgueil. Il se délectait de la vue et de l'odeur du sang coulant un peu partout sur le champs de bataille. Sa victoire était assurée. Un sourire inquiétant naquit sur son visage.

De l'autre côté des combats, les ninjas prenaient par à leurs premiers affrontements contre des sorciers. Ils faisaient des ravages, et les moldus, sorciers et hybrides du camp de la lumière avaient préféré d'un commun accord libérer l'espace autour d'eux.

Tenten, Sakura et Ino se tenaient dos à dos. Tenten tuait avec ses lancés d'armes plus précis les uns que les autres. Ino, elle, se battait au katana, sa technique ninja n'étant d'aucune utilité face à autant d'adversaires. Enfin, Sakura labourait la terre de ses poings, enterrant les mangemorts avec une effroyable efficacité.

Kankuro et Hinata se battait l'un près de l'autre, la belle brune utilisant ses techniques héréditaires et son amant couvrant ses arrières avec ses marionnettes.

Kakashi et Iruka étaient un peu plus loin, enchainant attaque sur attaque. Alors que le gris ravageait les troupes adverses grâce aux techniques « empreintées » avec son unique sharingan, le brun préférait tuer méthodiquement les hommes encagoulés en utilisant son expérience et son professionnalisme.

Côte à côte, Shino et Kiba terrifiaient leurs ennemis. Tous les sorciers partaient en hurlant après s'être confronté aux terrifiants insectes de Shino. Kiba, lui, improvisait avec Kotaru. En effet, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le dresser correctement aux combats. Il s'était même dit tristement que son indiscipline lui rappelait Akamaru. Mais devenu adulte, le chien blanc s'était révélé un partenaire incroyable et cela changé beaucoup le brun de combattre à nouveau avec un chiot. Pourtant, leur équipe faisait tout de même des ravages dans les rangs adverses.

Shikamaru et sa fiancée se battaient dos à dos. Le brun éliminé rapidement et efficacement ses adversaires avec son Kage Kubishibari no jutsu qui étranglé et brisé la nuque des hommes en noirs, ou traumatisé ses autres adversaires qui désormais avaient peur de toutes ombres. Mais la blonde terrifiait encore plus l'armée adverse. Il faut dire qu'une folle hystérique qui n'arrête pas de gueuler en jouant de l'éventail ne paraîtrait pas sérieuse si ce même éventail ne faisait pas autant de dégâts. C'est grâce à sa technique Kirikiri Mai que Temari détruisait tout sur son passage. Autour d'elle s'amusait un petit furet assis sur sa faux qui l'aidait à tout réduire en miettes. Derrière eux deux, le brun à la coiffure ananas poussait des soupirs blasés, voir même exaspéré par l'énergie de sa compagne.

Au beau milieu de l'armée adverse, quatre jeunes hommes se battaient doucement, n'utilisant que le minimum de leurs forces. Sasuke et Neji protégeaient tranquillement les arrières de l'Hokage et du Kazekage. D'ailleurs, Naruto et Gaara apeuraient déjà les combattants du camps adverse alors qu'ils ne se battaient presque pas, gardant leurs forces pour la suite.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Le lord noir regardait les combats d'un air grave. Dès les premières altercations, il avait perdu le sourire. Il se trouvait à affronter des adversaires dont il ne se doutait même pas de l'existence. Un de ses espions envoyé sur le front, lui avait rapporté que les « ninjas » provoquaient des dégâts considérables à leur camps. Voldemort convoqua alors un de ses chefs militaires et lui ordonna de faire rentrer la totalité de leurs éléments dans la bataille. Il éclata ensuite d'un rire mauvais. Deux heures seulement après le début de la dernière bataille, les hybrides, les détraqueurs et les vampires rentraient en jeux. Ils allaient tout détruire sur leur passage et éradiqueraient l'armée de la lumière. Le lord retrouva son sourire cruel.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{''{{

Ce fût Remus qui aperçut le premier les nouveaux combattants, et cela grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés. Le châtain était à la tête des hybrides qui se battaient pour la lumière. C'était la potion inventée par Severus qui leur permettait à tous de se tenir sous leur forme animale sans perdre leur capacité à réfléchir et à penser comme un homme. Remus tendit son cou de loup vers le ciel et poussa un hurlement déchirant. Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il chargea alors les hybrides ennemis, très vite rejoint dans sa course par ses propres alliés hybrides.

Avertit par le lycanthrope, Severus et Sirius bloquèrent le passage aux détraqueurs, lançant des « Spero Patronum » à tout vas. Ils furent eux aussi rejoint par d'autres sorciers connaissant le sortilège du patronus.

Une grande partie des moldus qui avaient prit par à la bataille, pointèrent leurs armes à feux sur les bêtes ennemis. Ils avaient en effet compris qu'ils n'étaient d'aucune utilité face aux mangemorts qui se protégeaient de leurs balles avec leurs sortilèges de bouclier, répliquant par la même occasion et les tuant dans la seconde. Les moldus faisaient très attention à ne pas viser leurs alliés. Ils avaient à leur disposition deux sortes de balles. La première catégorie ne contenait que des balles normales. Par contre, la deuxième catégorie était faîtes de balles en argent. Elles étaient destinées à supprimer les êtres « garous ». Car il n'y avait pas que des loups garous sur le champs de bataille. Il y avait aussi toutes sortes de garous: les chats garous, les aigles garous, les lions garous... et d'autres encore. Et sur ces combattants hors norme, seul l'argent fonctionnait.

Les hybrides étaient donc relativement bien maitrisés et les détraqueurs étaient repoussés par les vapeurs argentées sortant des baguettes des sorciers leur faisant face. Malheureusement, les vampires, eux, posaient plus d'un problème. Ils avaient déjà mis hors service plusieurs moldus et ils effrayaient le reste des combattants de la lumière. Car si le Lord noir ne s'attendait pas à devoir affronter des ninjas, le camps de la lumière ne pensait pas avoir à affronter des vampires. Ce peuple de la nuit restait en effet neutre à toutes les guerres de toutes les époques, ne se souciant que de son propre intérêt. C'était donc un sacré choc, et un choc douloureux, de devoir affronter ces magnifiques et terrifiants immortels.

Pour que les êtres sanguinaires s'en prennent plus aux moldus, les sorciers de l'ordre du phénix les encerclèrent. Les vampires n'étant qu'une cinquantaine, ils n'eurent d'autres choix que d'affronter ces sorciers expérimentés. N'ayant plus la crainte de se faire sucer le sang par derrière, les moldus reprirent de plus belle les tirs sur les hybrides se faisant de moins en moins nombreux.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{'{{{

Les combats duraient désormais depuis plusieurs heures et les de plus en plus de corps jonchaient le sol. Grâce aux équipes de secours, les blessés graves étaient éloignés du champs de bataille. Les plus touchés étaient les moldus dont presque la moitié des effectifs avait été anéantie. De nombreux sorciers des deux camps avaient également rendu leur dernier souffle. À moins grosse échelle, quelques hybrides, surtout ceux de l'armée du Lord, avaient pérît. Très peu de vampires avaient étaient touchés. Pour les ninjas, on ne comptait pour l'instant que deux blessés grave: Ino et Tenten.

Trop de perte avait été causé pour Harry. C'est pourquoi il mit rapidement fin à son combat d'un « Avada Kedavra » et qu'il se dirigea vers Voldemort, couvert par Drago, Ron et Hermione. Mais ces trois là n'eurent pas beaucoup de travail. En effet, le Lord Noir avait lui aussi comprit que le combat final approchait. Tous les combattants, quelque soit leur camps, s'arrêtèrent de combattre pour regarder les deux plus puissants sorciers de leur époque se diriger l'un vers l'autre. Des couloirs humains s'ouvraient devant les deux bruns, pour se refermer sur eux après leur passage.

Harry Potter se retrouva enfin face à Voldemort, anciennement Tom Jedusort. Une sorte de flottement couvrait le champs de bataille, ainsi qu'un silence à couper au couteau. Une bulle entoura alors les deux sorciers, les coupants des autres combattants. Les affrontements reprirent alors de plus belle. Sorciers et hybrides de la lumière contre mangemorts et hybrides de la nuit. Les moldus encore debout canardaient de plus belle les êtres garous avec leurs dernières balles d'argent. Les vampire se déchainaient encore plus sur le camps de la lumière et enfin, les détraqueurs ne pouvaient toujours pas se mêler aux combats par la faute des patronus. Les ninjas, eux, anéantissaient toujours leurs ennemis avec une classe et un professionnalisme destructeur.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Enfermés dans leur bulle, coupés du monde, le survivant et le mage noir se faisait face. Harry avait les yeux brillants de rage alors que Voldemort n'affichait qu'un sourire sadique et confiant.

« Nous voilà enfin face à face Tom! Il était temps! J'ai crut ne jamais pouvoir t'affronter enfin alors que tu te terrais dans ton trous comme un cafard. »

Loin d'être vexé par les propos du plus jeune, Voldemort affiche un sourire amusé ce qui fit encore plus bouillir le sang de Harry.

« Voyons jeune homme, si je n'ai pas voulu t'affronter, c'était pour te laisser le temps de t'entrainer. Je ne voulais simplement pas que ce combat soit trop ennuyeux! Quitte à te détruire, autant que ce combat soit bon pour ma réputation de plus grand mage du siècle, et bientôt de l'histoire! »

« C'est ce qu'on verra Tom! Je ne me laisserai pas faire! Je me battrais jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut mais je t'entrainerais avec moi en enfer. »

Sur ces mots, Harry tendit sa baguette vers le Lord Noir. Celui-ci leva également la sienne. Le combat final pouvait commencer.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

De l'autre côté de la bulle, les combats faisaient toujours rages. Drago, Ron et Hermione se battaient prêts du dôme bleuté, attendant un signe qui pourrait leur signaler la fin de la guerre. Le blond était atrocement angoissé. Il devait mettre d'un côté de son esprit le fait que son amour risquait sa vie derrière cette barrière opaque qui ne laissait passer aucunes lumières, pour se consacrer à son propre combat. Drago Malfoy avançait doucement pour s'arréter face à une magnifique blonde.

« Bonsoir mère. »

« Bonsoir Drago. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? »

La mère et le fils tendirent leurs baguettes l'un face à l'autre. Alors que Drago se jetait dans la bataille, il se fît la promesse de vaincre sa mère pour son amant. Mais il savait très bien que si son brun mourrait, il mourrait avec lui.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Remus se battait toujours contre d'autres hybrides. Sa conscience humaine lui donnait un grand avantage sur ses adversaires mais il commençait à faiblir sous le nombre. Alors qu'il commettait l'erreur de relâcher son attention quelques secondes, un tigre-garou lui enfonça son poing dans l'épaule. Remus poussa un cris de douleur tellement puissant qu'il s'entendit à l'autre bout du champs de bataille.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

En plein milieu des combats, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke et Neji continuaient à se battre tranquillement. Ils repoussaient efficacement leurs adversaires sans, pour le moment, leur montrer leurs forces.

Cela dura lorsque la plainte d'un loup résonna dans l'atmosphère. Si ce cris avait pu paraître anodin aux autres, Gaara avait lui, reconnut la voix de son amant. Entendant la douleur de son loup, le rouquin perdit le contrôle de sa force. La haine étincelait dans ses magnifiques yeux de glaces et Naruto compris immédiatement que la partie devenais sérieuse. Il mit alors à contribution Kyubi qui était très heureux de pouvoir enfin se défouler. Neji et Sasuke se mirent en arrière, couvrant leurs partenaires tout en se mettant à l'abris des vagues meurtrières de chakra s'échappant des Kages.

Les mangemorts, voyant le changement, décidèrent de prendre les devants. Ils s'agglutinèrent autour des quatre ninjas. Neji se mit alors en position de combat. Après avoir déclenché son Byakugan, il fit une série de signe. Il apparut alors un dizaine de clones de l'ombre, après qu'il ai prononcé « Kage bunshin no jutsu ». Les clones consistants se disposèrent de façon à entourer l'hokage et le kazekage pour les séparer des mangemorts. Neji et ses clones entamèrent alors une danse étrange et mortelle se nommant le tourbillon divin géant.

Alors que les hommes en noirs tombaient comme des mouches, les vampires s'approchèrent à leur tour, flairant le danger. Sasuke se jeta alors dans la bataille. Il activa tout d'abord son sharingan, puis son mangekyou sharingan qu'il avait acquit à la mort de son frère. Il plongea tout d'abord les immortels dans une illusion collective, puis il enchaina en faisant de nombreux signes sous les regards stupéfaits des sorciers. Il cria alors « **Katon ! Ryuuka no jutsu ! » et un dragon de feu apparut de nulle-part, fonçant sur les buveurs de sang et les laissant en flammes derrière lui. Craignant plus que tout le feu, les vampires battirent en retraite. **

** Sasuke et Neji arrêtèrent tout net de se battre lorsqu'ils sentirent les chakra de leurs amis. Ils comprirent alors que les kages étaient prêt à entrer sérieusement dans la bataille. Un peu effrayés, les deux bruns firent un retrait stratégique. Ils partirent même à l'autre bout des combats, partant aider les hybrides alliés qui se battaient eux-même tant bien que mal depuis l'évacuation de leur meneur blessé. **

** Dos à dos, les réceptacles des démons fouillaient de leurs regards perçant leurs ennemis. Le blond avait des yeux rouges sangs alors que le rouge avait des yeux d'un noir opaque et inquiétant. Ce fût Naruto qui attaqua le premier, Kyubi étant trop impatient pour le maintenir calme. Il relâcha d'un coup son chakra, balayant les lignes ennemis. Comme Neji un peu plus tôt, il invoqua des clones consistants, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas une dizaine mais une centaine. Chacun des blonds se mit en équipe avec un autre, et toutes les équipes de deux se jetèrent sur les mangemorts tout en criant « Ōdama Rasengan ». Une cinquantaine de petites tornades se concentrèrent dans leurs mains et, le chakra les composant et l'énergie de Kyubi détruit ou tua tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. **

** Gaara n'avait pas été en reste. Dès que les premiers clones de son camarade étaient apparus, il avait d'abord lançait son précieux sable sur ses adversaires en utilisant sa technique de l'avalanche du désert. Malgré les nombreux boucliers invoqués, tous les sorciers ennemis furent engloutit par le sable. Alors qu'ils cherchaient difficilement à se relever, Garra fit un sourire sadique en rapprochant ses mains l'une de l'autre. Il prononça, presque dans un chuchotement: **

**« Sabaku Sousou, tombeau du désert ». Des rivières de sang s'évadèrent alors de la prison de sable. **

** Tout le milieu du champs de bataille avait été balayé par les deux kages. Naruto reprit très vite conscience contrairement au Kazekage qui demandait encore plus de sang. Deux bras vinrent alors l'entourer et un visage se réfugia dans son cou. « Amour, arrête. Je suis là, calme toi mon ange. ». Le roux se tourna, calmé d'un coup. Il fit face à son amant qui lui sourit tendrement. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en une caresse légère. **

**« Mais comment? Je t'ai pourtant entendu... »**

**Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvre, le faisant taire.**

**« Je vais bien! Mon épaule a été soigné immédiatement. C'est Kankuro qui m'a dit de te rejoindre quand il a eu peur que tu perde le contrôle. »**

**Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveaux. Ils en avaient oublié où ils se trouvaient. Mais de toutes façons, se dit Naruto sa main enfermée dans celle de Sasuke, Peut-on encore parler de champ de combat lorsqu'il n'y a plus de combattants? **

** En effet, seul un combat persistait encore. Le reste du territoire était dévasté et emplit de corps plus ou moins reconnaissables. La guerre arrivait à sa fin.**

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

** « Avada Kedavra ». Sa voix n'avait pas flanché. Quelque soit le moment de l'affrontement, elle était restée ferme et assurée. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il voyait devant lui s'écrouler le corps de la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, qui l'avait élevé, Drago ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Il ne toucha même pas au cadavre, se détournant sans un regard de la blonde. Il s'approcha doucement du dôme bleuté. C'était dans cet espace restreint que se battait son amour. L'angoisse lui prenait au cœur, rendant difficile sa respiration. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il plongea alors ses yeux vers son parrain, qui lui-même tenait la main du parrain de son ange. Sirius et Severus tournèrent aussi leurs regards inquiets vers le dôme. L'issue de la guerre dépendait de ce combat. Tous savaient que, même si son armée avait été en grande partie exterminée ce jour là, le Lord Noir ne lâcherait pas ce qui pour lui lui était du, c'est-à-dire la domination du monde. Mais plus encore, c'était surtout la survie du plus jeune qui importait à tous. **

** Drago, les yeux humides, leva ses yeux au ciel.**

**« Je t'en pris Harry! Vis! Je ne pourrais pas le faire sans toi... »**

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

** Le brun, au sol, se tordit de douleur sous la baguette du Lord Noir. Il subissait depuis quelques secondes le doloris, mais il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité. Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues. Puis, lassé, Voldemort rompit le sortilège. Il laissa le survivant se relever en titubant légèrement. Celui-ci se redressa face à son ennemi et le fusilla des yeux, relevant sa baguette.**

** Amusé, le Lord para d'un « Protego » le maléfice de stupéfixion lancé par le brun. Il fut tout de même impressionné par la puissance magique de Harry qui continua à enchainer sort sur sort alors qu'il venait de subir le doloris. Mais il ne le montra pas et se contenta de parer, laissant le plus jeune s'affaiblir.**

** Mais Harry avait compris ce que cherchait le chef des Mangemorts. Il décida de le prendre à son propre jeu. « En effet, pensa t-il avec amusement, il ne doit pas savoir que je fais désormais partit des stratèges de l'Ordre, ni que j'en suis le meneur. » **

** Le plus jeune décida de faire croire à Voldemort qu'il était à cour d'énergie. Il para d'un « Protego » le sortilège de confusion qui le visait. Il contrattaqua avec un sort inventé par Severus lorsqu'il était élève et qui demandait une grande puissance magique. Mais en contre-coup, le lanceur du sort était prit d'une grande fatigue, et Harry savait que Voldemort en connaissait les conséquences. Il lança donc le « Sectumsempra » qui fut très vite paré malgré la surprise crée.**

**« Pauvre fous! Tu ne tiendra pas 10 minutes à ce rythme là! »**

** Et le plus jeune joua au faible, au fatigué. Voldemort y crut. Durant presque une heure, le Lord lança sort sur sort. Harry fit semblant de parer avec difficulté, se laissant même toucher par un « Expelliarmus » qui le priva de sa baguette plusieurs minutes. Alors qu'il la récupérait en vitesse, Voldemort le toucha de nouveau avec un doloris. Le brun tomba tout d'abord à genoux, puis se roula par terre de douleur. Il avait beau être en pleine forme, un doloris restait un doloris. **

** Le Lors cessa alors le sortilège. Il ne laissait rien paraître, mais il n'était plus tout jeune et ces deux heures de combat l'avait plus fatigué que ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais, voyant la fatigue du survivant, il reprit confiance. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, lui le plus grand mage noir du siècle, face à un enfant.**

** Les minutes passaient. Harry semblait de plus en plus épuisé et Voldemort était de plus en plus confiant. Il lança un « Confringo ». Le plus jeune évita de peu l'explosion en se jetant à terre. Il contre-attaqua avec un maléfice d'entrave qui n'atteint pas sa cible.**

** Mais le Lord était de plus en plus fatigué. Il décida alors de mettre fin au combat rapidement. Il lança un Avada Kedavra que Harry évita de peu. Celui-ci compris que la fin approchait. Alors que le Lord lui lançait un doloris, il ne se protégea pas mais contre-attaqua discrètement avec un Assurdiato. Il retomba à terre sous la douleur et Voldemort ne fit pas attention au bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, les mettant sur le compte de la fatigue. **

** Toujours sous l'emprise du sortilège de torture, le plus jeune lança difficilement un Confundo qui atteint également sa cible. Le Lord ne fit toujours pas attention. Pourtant, il ne se rendit pas compte que le jeune sorcier se libérait du doloris. Il ne prit pas non plus conscience du vertige que les sortilèges de confusion et de bourdonnement provoquèrent en lui. **

** Mais il vit bien Harry lever sa baguette. Alors que l'Avada Kedavra l'atteignait, il contre-attaqua de justesse avec un Sectumsempra. Il tomba tout de même au sol, mort. Les sorts avaient atteint leurs cibles respectives. Épuisé et fous de douleur, le plus jeune s'effondra lui aussi au sol. Son sang s'échappait de son corps. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il se laissa tomber dans une douce torpeur. Sa dernière pensée alla à son amour. Drago je t'aime...**

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

** Après plusieurs minutes d'angoisses, Drago vit le dôme disparaître peu à peu. Le combat avec sa mère n'était finis depuis qu'une trentaine de minutes, mais sa peur semblait avoir durée des heures. Sans même laisser le temps à la protection bleu de disparaître totalement, il se précipita à l'intérieur. Il vit deux corps à terre. Fous d'inquiétude, il se précipita vers son amant et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. **

**« Non!! Harry, tu peux pas me laisser comme ça! Tu m'a promis de gagner! T'a pas le droit de me laisser tomber!!!!! »**

**Sa voix était partie dans les aiguës. Il était fous de douleur et il ne voyait plus rien, ****ses yeux étant inondés de larmes. **

** Il n'entendit pas les voix lui demandant de se calmer. Puis, un homme brun le prit brusquement par les épaules. Ses yeux gris plongèrent dans les yeux noirs de son parrain qui lui dit:**

**« Harry a gagné! Voldemort est mort. Et ton amour vit! Il va s'en sortir. Mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang alors tu dois le laisser partir avec les secours. Lâche-le Drago! »**

**Et le blond se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours Harry prisonnier de ses bras. Il le lâcha doucement et le tendit à Sirius qui le porta dans ses bras pour se diriger vers les secours.**

** Drago laissa Severus le relever. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où avaient disparu leurs amants respectifs. Ils croisèrent Naruto et Sasuke, main dans la main. Le brun prit la parole:**

**« Alors ça y est? C'est finit? »**

**« Oui c'est bon! On a gagné! Harry a gagné! »**

**« Et il va comment lui? »**

**Avec un sourire triste, le blond répondit:**

**« Il va s'en sortir! Il le faut! »**

**Une main serra son épaule et tous se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où étaient réfugiés les blessés. **

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

** La guerre était finie! Enfin! Elle avait duré des années et avait usé bien des hommes. Tous les blessés avaient été envoyés dans les hôpitaux. Il n'y avait pas eu de morts chez les ninjas et très peu chez les sorciers. Par contre, les moldus avaient été très touchés et les hybrides avaient subit de nombreuses pertes. **

** Les membres de l'Ordre étaient tous retournés au QG pour se faire soigner ou se reposer avant que les ninjas ne doivent repartir vers leur pays lointain. Ils profitaient donc de leurs derniers instants ensembles. **

** Harry, lui, dormait toujours. Il ne s'était pas réveillé mais il ne risquait rien. Il était juste épuisé. Les ninjas décidèrent de ne partir qu'après son réveil. En ****attendant, eux aussi reprenaient des forces. En couples. **

**Et voila! Plus que l'épisode que j'espère écrire dans le week-end. J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre parce que j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire ^^. Merci à tous pour votre soutient! À bientôt!**


	12. épilogue

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos commentaires/reviews! Ça m'a beaucoup aidé et motivé pour tenir jusqu'à la fin ^^ .

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour l'épilogue de cette fiction et vous donne rendez-vous pour mes autres fictions.

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt!

**Épilogue: **

** Le blond se réveilla, gêné par quelque chose. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était endormi, la tête dans ses bras, sur le lit de son amant. Encore brouillé par le réveil, il releva la tête pour voir un jeune homme bouger légèrement sous les draps. Complètement réveillé, il admira le beau brun qui papillonnait des yeux pour sortir de ses rêves. Une fois les yeux entièrement ouvert, il se tourna vers l'autre et, avec un bouille toute mignonne demanda:**

**« Drago? »**

**Fous de bonheur, le dit Drago se précipita sur son amour pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort.**

**« Dis, c'est finis hein? Il est bien mort? Je peux vivre maintenant? »**

**Attendrit, le blond le rassura d'une voix douce:**

**« Oui, tu l'a bien vaincu! C'est finit maintenant! On va pourvoir vivre ensemble et profiter. »**

**« Serre-moi fort mon amour! »**

**« Oui. »**

** Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Drago alla chercher Madame Weasley. Celle-ci entra en courant dans la chambre et se précipita sur le brun pour voir s'il allait bien. Les uns après les autres, ses amis vinrent prendre de ses nouvelles. Harry fut très heureux de savoir que l'Ordre n'avait subit aucune perte. Moly l'obligea à se coucher tôt et Drago le rejoint. Malgré qu'il avait dormit plusieurs jours de suite, ****le brun s'endormit presque immédiatement, blottit contre son amant qui le serrait fort dans ses bras. **

** Les ninjas, eux, se reposaient avant de rentrer chez eux. Comme il n'y avait plus de risque dans le ciel, ils avaient décidé de prendre l'avion pour gagner du temps et pour ne pas se fatiguer inutilement. **

** Une semaine passa et le départ arriva. Tous étaient tristes de cette séparation tout-en étant heureux de s'être rencontré. Shino et Kiba décidèrent de rester en Europe avec leurs petits-amis respectifs pour aider à reconstruire l'Angleterre et les systèmes politiques et économiques, que ce soit pour les sorciers ou les moldus. **

** Remus, lui, décida de partir au Japon avec Gaara. En effet, la Kazekage ne pouvait se permettre de laisser ses fonctions de côté et, même si la reconstruction de l'Angleterre lui tenait à cœur, le lycanthrope ne pouvait se résoudre à se séparer de son amour. **

** Les « au revoir » furent donc d'autant plus déchirant. Hinata perdait ses deux frères d'armes et les autres ninjas laissaient derrière eux des amis précieux. Quant aux sorciers, Sirius avait du mal à laisser partir le dernier des Maraudeurs après lui, tout comme Harry qui considérait Sirius et Remus comme sa dernière famille.**

** Mais tout cela n'empêcha pas le départ pour Konoha. Les derniers adieux furent échangés à l'aéroport. Enfin, les ninjas et Remus montèrent dans l'avion**

** après avoir promis de garder contact avec leurs nouveaux alliés. L'avion décolla devant une assemblée dépitée par cette séparation. Les sorciers, avec Kiba et Shino, rentrèrent au QG, qui les accueillerait le temps qu'ils puissent rentrer en Angleterre.**

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

** L'avion se posa enfin. Remus fut le premier à en descendre, malade comme un chien. Pour le charrier, Naruto avait dit que c'était juste pour ne pas oublier Sirius trop vite ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête de son chérie. Les ninjas décidèrent d'appeler un taxi malgré l'inquiétude du lycanthrope. Ils se ****séparèrent en plusieurs groupes et Gaara prit son amant dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Se tenant ainsi, on aurait pu se demander lequel était l'ainé. **

** Finalement, le trajet se passa très bien et ils arrivèrent tous à destination. Le Kazekage refusa l'invitation de Naruto qui souhaitait les voir rester quelques temps à Konoha, et Gaara, Remus, Temari et Shikamaru se dirigèrent vers Suna. **

** Les ninjas devaient aller à une vitesse moindre pour ne pas semer le loup-garous. Le soir tombant, ils s'arrêtèrent à un hôtel puis il repartirent le lendemain. Une fois arrivés au pays du sable, Gaara reprit ses fonctions de Kazekage. Remus fit la visite de Suna et Shikamaru et Temari s'isolèrent pour se faire des câlins. La vie reprenait son cour et Remus n'avait plus qu'à s'intégrer. Maintenant que Suna était en temps de paix, tout se passerait bien.... jusqu'à la prochaine guerre.**

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

** A Konoha, le même scénario avait lieux. Naruto reprit ses fonctions d'Hokage pendant que les autres couples s'isolaient entre eux. Sasuke, abandonné par son amant, alla dévaliser l'appartement du blond pour tout installer dans les quartiers qu'il avait hérité des Uchiwa. **

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////::**

** Ils n'étaient arrivés d'Europe depuis seulement trois heures et le beau blond était déjà à remplir des papiers derrière son bureau. « Bande de tortionnaire! » murmurait-il entre ses dents. **

** Malgré qu'il soit le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha, il se laissa surprendre par une étreinte. Le jeune homme brun le fit se retourner et l'installa sur le bureau, se plaçant entre ses jambes. Il commença à lui embrasser le cou tout en caressant son dos. **

**« Sasu... qu'est-ce que tu fais. Arrête, pas ici... si quelqu'un rentre.. »**

**Entre deux baisés son amant répondit:**

**« J'ai bloqué la porte. Personne ne viendra nous déranger. »**

**« Ahhhh.. nonnn...Sasu.. pas maintenant.. arrête... hummm. »**

**« Laisse... toi faire.... Kitsune. »**

** Le brun continua alors sa douce torture. Il défit le kimono de fonction de l'Hokage qui se retrouva en caleçon devant l'Uchiwa entièrement habillé. Il se sentait en position de faiblesse et il détestait ça. Mais ce que lui faisait son amour était tellement bon qu'il ne put le repousser. Le brun glissa entre ses jambes et lui enleva son dernier vêtement. Alors qu'il caressait de sa langue l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant, il releva ses yeux, les plantant dans ceux de l'autre dont les pupilles étaient dilatées par le plaisir. Il lui dit:**

**« Au fait, j'ai mit toutes tes affaires chez moi. Je ne te quitte plus. »**

** Mais Naruto ne put rien répondre car le brun avait prit son membre en bouche. Seule une série de cris et de gémissements s'échappa de ses lèvres. Des coups retentirent à la porte. L'Hokage se mordit le poing pour faire silence tendit que le brun continuait ses vas et vient sur son sexe. Très vite, le blond se répandit dans la bouche de son tortionnaire. Celui-ci déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Naruto s'habilla rapidement tandis que la personne derrière la porte l'appelait tout en frappant contre le bois. Quand il fut à peu prés présentable, le blond déverrouilla l'entrée.**

**« Ah! Bonjour Shizune! »**

**Alors que celle-ci pestait contre la lenteur du nouvel Hokage, celui-ci regardait la fenêtre de son bureau, les yeux rêveurs et un sourire niais collé au visage. La vie reprenait son cour. Mais certaines choses étaient définitivement mieux qu'avant leur départ pour la France. **

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{'{**

** De l'autre côté du monde, Harry stressait à mort. Quinze jours étaient passaient depuis le départ des ninjas et il devait dans quelques minutes faire un discours de remerciement. Derrière la porte de la salle où il attendait, les cris acclamait le sauveur des mondes sorcier et moldu. Ils attendaient tous avec impatience le discours du futur ministre de la magie. En effet, Harry avait été obligé d'accepter ce poste devant les nombreuses réclamations.**

** Il était donc là, littéralement apeuré, à attendre sa « condamnation à mort » comme il le pensait à cet instant. Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui. Il fit un sourire crispé à son blond qui le prit dans ses bras.**

**« Détend toi amour. Le président Français n'a pas encore prit la parole. Après il y encore les chefs des armées moldus d'Angleterre et de France, puis le nouveau premier ministre moldus Anglais et pour finir la reine d'Angleterre. Le ministre de la magie Français est entrain de finir son discours. Tu en as encore pour une bonne demi-heure voir plus. »**

**Totalement tendu, Harry se tourna vers son amant. Il l'embrassa passionnément puis lui dit, suppliant:**

**« Prend-moi Drago! Maintenant ou je ne vais pas tenir! Fais-moi l'amour s'il te plais! »**

** Voyant son amour dans cet état, Drago accepta. Il prit les lèvres du brun entre les siennes tout-en défaisant rapidement sa braguette. Il lui enleva son pantalon et son caleçon et le souleva de terre. Le brun enroula ses jambes dans le dos de Drago et défit leurs chemises pour ne pas quelles soient tachées. Les chemises déboutonnées, leurs torses nus se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Drago enfonça un premier doigt en Harry. Celui-ci se sentit vite pénétrer par un deuxième et un troisième doigt. Le stresse du discours mélangé avec le bonheur de se faire prendre par son amant annihila toute douleur. Il réclama plus ce que Drago lui donna sans rechigner. Il défit sa braguette et sortit son membre tendu de son caleçon. Il le pénétra d'un seul coup faisant hurler le brun. Les deux amants se stoppèrent immédiatement, ayant peur d'avoir été entendu. Comprenant que ce n'était pas le cas, Drago sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un « silencio ». Il était toujours dans Harry et, une fois le sort lancé, il rentra sa baguette dans se poche et reprit ses mouvements. **

** Sachant qu'ils devaient être rapides, le blond fit de profond vas et viens dans son amant, cognant sèchement contre sa prostate. Harry était perdu dans son plaisir. Il n'était plus que gémissements et il avait totalement oublié son futur discours. Drago mis rapidement fin à l'échange, ne cherchant pas à prolonger ses coups de reins. Il se laissa éjaculer dans son amour tout en emprisonnant son sexe qui se libéra dans sa main. Avant de retirer son membre ramollit, il lécha le sperme de son amant dans un dernier acte érotique. Il se retira ensuite, laissant Harry se reposer au sol. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre puis se rhabillèrent. Le blond fit attention à ce que son vis-à-vis soit impeccable puis il le reprit dans ses bras en attendant qu'il doive entrer. **

** Lorsque ce fut le cas, totalement détendu, le beau brun se posta sur la scène et commença son discours. Sa prestance, sa confiance en soit et ses paroles juste et sincères époustouflèrent l'assemblée devenue silencieuse et attentive. De ce discours, tous retiendront que le monde entrait dans une nouvelle ère. Une ère de paix et de prospérité entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu. **

** {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

** L'Anglettere fut rénovée et repeuplée, les sorciers et les moldus vivant en harmonie. Harry se montra être un excellent ministre de la magie, le meilleur depuis plusieurs siècles d'après les journaux. **

** Konoha et Suna étaient toujours en paix et ne s'étaient jamais portées aussi bien. **

** Malgré qu'ils soient séparés par plusieurs heures de trajet, les sorciers et les ninjas ne perdirent jamais contact. Après le premier voyage en balais, les sorciers purent transplanner directement au Japon ce qui facilita grandement leurs visites. **

** Ils ne connurent pas de nouvelles guerres. Il fallut attendre plusieurs années après leur mort à tous avant qu'un nouveaux mage noir ne voie le jours et que les accords financiers et politiques soient rompus entre différents pays ninjas. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.... **

** FIN**


End file.
